Reality Vs Fiction
by Thevilonesfr
Summary: He wrote a story about his high school crush, which then becomes a best seller novel. And now it's going to be made into a movie. But there is only one, tiny little problem. The girl who inspired him – who is still oblivious to this all – is going to be a part of the cast, playing none other than herself. What's gonna happen when she finds out? AU/AH. NaLu and other canons couples.
1. Chapter 1

Just like promised here is the prolog of, 'Reality Vs Fiction'. I'll be **needing a Beta Reader** , for it. So if anyone who is interested, please PM me or drop a review, so that I can find you, later.

And there will be no epi for 'Long Last'…sorry!

 **Note** : Story idea was originally, thought by **'Bella-of-the-Ball'** who then gave the story to 'BITTENEV'. But for some reason they never finished the story. And since I'm in love with the idea. I thought of using it in here. The original story name is **"When Fiction Becomes Reality"** by, **'BITTENEV'** it is in Twilight section.

If any of you want they can read it. **It won't spoil anything**. Because **both** of this **will be** **very different stories** , minus the plot.

And I'll make sure I finish it. It might take some time, but I won't let it have the fate of the others.

* * *

 **Declaimer** : Hiro Hashima owns all the characters.

* * *

 **Summary:** He wrote a story about his high school crush, which than becomes a best seller novel. And now it is going to be made into a movie. But there is only one, tiny problem. The girl who inspired him – who is oblivious to this all – is going to be a part of the cast, playing none other than herself. What's gonna happened when she finds out?

* * *

 **Reality Vs Fiction**

Prologue

We are gonna be a movie

* * *

 _Sep 5_ _th_ _2015_

It was 6.30 in the morning when the first ring of the phone was heard. Shrill and unwanted, jerking him out of his dream. He curse. And then ignores it.

It was 6.33 am when it rang for the second time. In a mixture of confusion and annoyance, he turns away pressing his pillow hard at his ear. Again he tries to ignore it.

And then it was 6.35 when the cursed phone rang once more. This time however he couldn't ignore it. No matter how _much_ he wanted to. Rage beaming over him as he half opened his eyes – an indication that he will not be using his 'charming phone manner' with whoever the idiot, that was calling him at this ungodly hour.

Rolling over he grabs the blackberry.

"Hello" he said through gritted teeth, trying to sound calm and not like that someone has just woke him up from his slumber.

"We are gonna be a movie!" the high squeal that came from the other side made him winch.

"What?" he ask, rubbing his eyes as a yawn escapes.

"We are gonna be a movie!" his friend squeals again. How someone can be this much energetic, at this hour of the morning, was beyond him.

"Grey," he tried not to sound annoyed, which was hard, "did you called me in freaken dawn, telling that you will go to the movies? Because if you did, I swear to Mashima I'll kill you!"

"What? Natsu no! I called to tell you that they are," here Gray paused.

Natsu sigh, "Damn it Grey, just spill it out all ready. Its too early for this."

"Wait," Grey said, "let get you anix up a little" Natsu could feel his smile from the other side of the phone.

And then there was a sound of Grey cursing and some whining. And some scatters from Julvia, his wife. Natsu smiled at the phone.

How Grey managed to find her and then made her fall in love with him, was a mystery none could solve.

"Natsu" Julvia's voice held a little bit of annoyance. For Gray, Natsu assured himself.

"Yeah, Jul. You husband's a dope."

She sighs, "Yeah, now you are telling me."

"Sorry." He smiled, "So why did he called me at 6.30 in the morning?"

"Well" here she also pauses.

Natsu groaned at the cellphone, almost in the brink of banging his head with the wall. "Jul come on!" he whines.

"Sorry" she laughed. "Okay. Okay, fine. Grey got a phone call last night from the Fairy Tail Entertainment Company"

Natsu sat up, now they had his full attention.

"They said that" again she pauses.

"Oh! Come on Jul!"

Again Julvia laughed and Gray's snickers, muttering something like 'that's why I love her', from the other side, though Natsu wasn't sure. "They wanna produce a big budget movie, by your book _'Angel & Dragon'_ for a national wide release." she finished in a breath.

And then everything went quite.

Julvia and Grey glanced at each other as they waited for Natsu to response.

The pause lengthens.

"Natsu? Are you there?" Julvia asked.

"ye-yeah" he mumbles more to himself then to her.

"So?"

"We are gonna be a movie." he said quietly, repeating Grey's word from earlier.

Julvia sighs, "Yeah."

"We are gonna be a movie!" Natsu screamed through the phone.

Julvia laughs as she clasped her hand with Gray, giving him a smile. "Yeah, We are gonna be a movie!" she gushes with him.

* * *

So? Leave me some thoughts!


	2. Chapter 2

I forgot to mention this in the first chapter. But **Dates are really really important**. So go back to that one and look at the date. This story will be going back and forth a lot, dates are going to be the only thing keeping it sane.

* * *

 **Reality Vs Fiction**

Chapter 1

In Reality

* * *

 _Sep 27_ _th_ _2015_

"Yeah! Like his _standing_ just in front of me!" the girl squeals quietly, glancing at the man in the waiting room. "Oh my god! Yes, he has that scarf too!" she waits for her friend to comment about it. She again looked at them, eyes narrowed. "I don't know" she says, head tilting a little to its side, "It isn't red. But like pink? It's close to pink. And it's _so_ messed up. I don't think he knows how good he looks in that messed up sex hair."

Both the girl giggled in to the phone.

Gray rolled his eyes form the couch. Clearly the receptionist didn't knew that her quite voice wasn't really _that_ quite.

"His just walking." she told her friend next. "Oh! Maybe his having one of his ideas for his next book!" she continued happily only to pause and blush. "Lily!" she scold, "I-he-why would he do that? I'm sure he got a," she glanced up at pacing Natsu – who was oblivious about the gossip going on about him, few feet's away – turning back at the black office phone in hand she mumbled, "… _girl friend._ "

The words came out just as she felt, angry and venomous.

Gray chuckled, hiding underneath the magazine that he was pretending to be reading. Sorcerer Weekly was a great magazine. But listening to Natsu's fan girls was always more interesting. Gray looked up at the girl, who was still eyeing Natsu – probably striping him. That's happens to be a dream for most of his fans – all of them being girl, is the only thing doesn't make Gray puke or get the chills.

He turned his eyes at his friend. Who continued to pace from one end to another – a nervous habit he can't seemed to let go.

Gray just shook his head, from his place and kept on reading or pretending to be reading the magazine in hand. He had already told the salamander to sit, to relax but those words went to deaf ears as Natsu continues his nervous-pacing.

They were in the office of Fairy Tail Entertainment Company. The Magnolia branch head Laxus Dreyar was late because of the traffic – or so his assistant Macao had said so.

Now an hour and half later, they were still waiting for him. And Natsu's manager. Well Gray was the waiting. Natsu on the other hand was trying to thin out the office floor.

"Dude just sit." Gray said annoyed.

Natsu looked at him with narrowed eyes. Gray in response raised his single eyebrow. The pinkett huffed, his shoulders slumped before plopping himself in the couch beside him.

"Why is he late? Did they change their mind?"

Gray shook his head. "If he did, I think Purple there, would had told us."

Natsu nods, his fingers fidgeting as he sits. Two second later he stood up and kept on pacing.

Gray sighed, rubbing his brows. He already knew this would happen. Cause it happens every single god damn time.

A few more minutes passed by before Purple – Macao, came back in his bright purple suit. Which calls for attention and the name, Gray had given him. "Sorry fellas for the wait. Just got a ring from boss. He would be in a –"

He couldn't finish as the blond man came through the door. He stood tall and impressive in his black suit.

The blond hadn't seen them yet.

Natsu frown. He looked at himself. He was wearing a his usual white pants, a grey t-shirt with his black half coat and his signature black and white checkered scarf. His frown deepened when he saw that even Gray had a coat over his white shirt. And Purple was wearing purple but it was still a suit.

So why wasn't he wearing a suit?

"Good morning, Carla." The man greeted.

The receptionist stood, smiling as she greets him back. "Good morning, Sir!"

The man then turned at them. "Macao" he said pointing toward his office with a nod of his head. His assistant nods back, gathering Natsu and Gray following behind him.

Laxus sat. "Please" he motioned toward the chairs in front.

Gray and Natsu both took one.

"I'm Laxus Dreyar. I'm sorry for the wait. The meeting ended late and then the evening traffic." he shook his head.

Gray nod from Natsu's side, then stretched his hand forward. "I'm Gray Fullbuster, Natsu's agent."

"You are going to be making a lot of money today." Laxus teased.

Gray only grin back.

Laxus then turned toward the salamander.

"Natsu Dragneel." Natsu introduced, trying to keep his voice calm and even. _'Don't need everyone to know that you are nervous as hell'_ He thought to himself.

Laxus shook his hand. "The Natsu Dragneel? Youngest author ever to be in the Fiore's best seller list. And first to stay there more than five years and counting _in top five_. Not to mention youngest author to _ever_ be in 1st position for two years in a _row_!" he gushed. Natsu could feel himself blushing. It wasn't everyday he receives complements. "80% of the female population in love with his book. Then _him_ , of course." Laxus wiggled his eyebrow. Gray snickers beside Natsu. "My wife Mira loves you. You as in your book. Well at least that's what she told me." and then the man broke into laughter, Gray in tow.

Natsu gave a small smile, rubbing the back of this neck. "Yeah." He mumbles somehow embarrassed,

"Well, Mr. Dragneel I would like to tell you that, my wife isn't the only one who loves you. 'Angel & Dragon' is my favorite too. And I'm not just saying that. I mean it." Laxus then lowered his head, motioning them to come closer as if his going to tell them a great secret. "I'm in love with Rushi."

Natsu chuckled. "Does your wife knows that, Mr. Dreyar?"

Laxus waved his hand dismissively in the air. "I don't judge her to have a poster of _you_ in her office. So she doesn't judge me," he winked "at least not in my face."

Again they broke in to laugher.

Natsu shook his head. This man, Laxus Dreyar, clearly knew what he was doing. Just in matter of minutes he helped him take down in his nervousness.

A knock on the door paused their laughter. Laxus wiped an imaginary tear from his eyes. This only made Gray laugh even more. And since Gray always had the contagious laughter, both Natsu and Laxus followed.

A few seconds passed before they sobered up again. Laxus called Macao in.

"Um" Macao looked at their flushed faces, confused. He didn't questioned thought, instead said what came here for. "Mr. Dragneel's manager is here. She's waiting outside."

Laxus nodded, motioned him to bring her in. "Macao join us too." He said before the man could leave.

Macao nods before disappearing outside.

A second later Levy walked in, a folder in one hand and her red glasses in other. Her blue hair in a high pony tail and she was in full brown suit.

 _'Why is everyone is in suit today?'_ Natsu asked himself.

Levy nods her head toward Natsu. Completely ignoring Gray, before turning at Laxus Dreyar. Placing the folder in her armpit she stretched her hand. "Levi McGarden, I'm Mr. Dragneel's manager"

Laxus stood up from his chair, meeting her hand half way. "Nice to meet you. Please take a seat. We were waiting for you"

Levi nods, before looking at the empty sit next to Gray. She frowns. But took the sit anyway. Though she didn't bother to look at him.

Gray huffs, his hand over his chest. He knew this would happen. He should had listened to Julvia. Why did he tried to set her up with someone _nice_? It wasn't his fault that she thought Gajeel was too emotional. He told Gajeel to be emotional. Because girls like that. Don't they? Doesn't girls want guys who were emotional? Who understands? What did she expected anyway. Everyone being as _subtle_ as her?

Sighing he turned his attention at the people at the table.

"First thing first." Laxus started, his hands folded neatly in the table, voice professional. "About the book rights."

Natsu's leg bounced in the floor. Another nervous habit – he has yet to let go. He swallowed looking at his friends and then at Laxus.

This was happening. This was really happening.

His mind kept playing the lines.

"Yes" Levi said.

And everything after was in fast forward. Their words turned mumbled and jumbled mess at his ears. His head spin. It was all too surreal from him. Even after 5 years it still seemed to be dream to him. Natsu breath.

He sign some papers, but couldn't remember what was written in it. He trusted Gray and Levi enough to know that they wouldn't let him sign in to just about anything.

Hell, it could had been the same contract Levi brought in with her. She is very adamant when it comes to her job. The only reason Gray tolerates her.

Natsu sigh. It was happening all too fast. The present wasn't in his hold. Only thing that was going on his mind was a distant memory.

Though he remembered it like, it was yesterday. Lying on his bed, remembering _her_ , felling pathetic. Before of course the idea of writing strike to him.

Everything changed after that.

Reality became distant and fiction seems like the only to survive.

* * *

 _leave some thoughts for me…_


	3. Chapter 3

It's Eid in my country, so Eid Mubarak to all.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favorite and followed this story.

A loud cheer for my beta **CyanMew,** who did an amazing job with this huge chapter with a deadline.

 **Dedication** : This chapter is for all the people who were the victims of the terrorist attack in Dhaka this Friday (July 1st). I mourn for the innocent 20 people who had to lose their lives and the 2 officers who had to die, doing their duty.

We are mourning but we are not weak and we are not going to surrender to terrorism. We will fight back.

* * *

 **Reality Vs Fiction**

Chapter – 2

Small world

* * *

 _June 30_ _th_ _2009_

"C'mon on, damn it!" Natsu muttered into the phone, listening to it ring. Knowing very well that his best friend…well his _ex_ -best friend was purposely ignoring him.

He rubbed his face with his hand when the call went to voile mail _again_. Natsu wanted to scream then. And find that traitor of a friend and tear his head apart. Then do it again, just for the fun of it.

" _This is Gray. I am busy with my girlfriend and friends. You know, living my life. So call me later! But if you are Natsu, then dude I just wanna say, 'why didn't ya' tell me?' And I will not pick up until I finish it. So stop calling. Toots!_ "

Natsu cursed at the phone. Then said the line he had said already 20 time. "Gray! For the last time, _give it back_! Please!" then his angered flared. "How dare you come in to my room and steal my thing? I don't go into your room. Stealing things from your drawer. And take it! Holding it over your head! You're my best friend; you're not supposed to do that! _Just give it back, already_!"

He threw the phone back on the bed. Stomped in the ground before throwing also himself on the mattress, face red with anger. Grabbing one of his pillows he let out a scream.

Once that was out of his system, Natsu again picked up the phone dialing Gray Fullbuster's number for the 27th time that morning.

The rings went ignored again. Like before Natsu reached once again to the raven-haired's voice mail.

"Look, Gray. If you don't come home with that copy, right _now_. I swear I'll burn you alive!" Natsu sighed, calming down a little. Threatening him won't work. He has to be nice, coax him to come out of that hiding hole of his. So reluctantly he says the next few words. "Dude, just give it back. _Please"_ he added for effect. Shutting his phone down Natsu looked at the pale ceiling.

Pain and fear gripped his heart. His hands trembled as he grabbed his hair and pulled it. He wrote that book, that story for himself. Natsu was the only one, who was supposed to read it. No one else. No one.

Especially not _Gray_ – off all people.

Natsu sighed. This was turning into a nightmare.

Just like anyone else who was supposed to move on after his first crush. Natsu tried too. But it wasn't just a crush. It was more. It was always more with _her_. No matter how much he tried to fight it. He just couldn't.

That was the reason why he wrote that book. That one copy of 1050 pages, holds everything. Their every single conversation, their every single moment. Their past. His past, his wants. His wishes.

Except for that one thing, the ending. It didn't end like that.

The reality was different. It was harsher. He didn't ran after her and told her about his unconditional love for her. He didn't fight, he didn't even try. He didn't even tried to contact with her.

So in that book Natsu gave himself a happy ending.

He gave himself what he thought he needed. He did everything he couldn't do it in real life. He couldn't bring himself to it.

It wasn't because he was delusional. But because he couldn't stop himself and be a realistic. He just couldn't bring himself to move on.

He tried. More than once. And failed, every time. And what was even scarier then being in love with a person, that you will get, was knowing that he would never be able to move on from her.

He can't.

And so he wrote, pouring his heart out into those blank pages day after day. Everything, every emotions he had was drowned into the words. It took him 8 months. Remembering everything, every moment, reliving all of it.

Natsu assured himself that – again and again – that he wrote it so that he could forget her. So that it could bring him a closure.

Even then he knew he was lying.

That was one of the reasons why he didn't wanted Gray or anyone else to ever see it. It wasn't because of what Gray will think of him. No, it was because everything, every feeling he had for her would come back to surface.

Just like they were coming back now.

Natsu grabbed the pillow again and screamed into it. He wanted to die.

Another 5 minutes passed before his phone rang. Natsu jumped up, grabbing the phone before it dies. He frowns when he saw it Julvia's name in the screen.

"Natsu" she said.

"I don't know where Gray is." Natsu said flatly. If he knew, Natsu would have already killed that ice freak.

"Oh, it's ok. His with me."

Natsu's immediately sat up. He gulped, "Wh-what?"

"Yeah," she said, totally ignoring the tremble in Natsu's voice. "he brought the copy to me. So that we can read it together. Natsu, this is amazing. _I love it!_ We can't put it down. _Even_ Gray couldn't stop reading. We are in page 420, so it won't be long till we finish. Speaking of which, why haven't you given the story a name yet? It deserves an ass-kicking name! Okay, I just called to tell you to stop calling us. Let us finish. " She huffs. "We can't do that with you calling Gray every second. We can't stop reading, you're book Natsu! It's _so_ good! I mean it, I do. Bye!" with that she killed the line.

Leaving Natsu standing, his phone pressed against his ear, frozen to the ground.

He blinked. Twice.

Someone else was reading that book. Gray will figure it out who Rushi and Ustan really was. And he will tell Julvia everything.

He buried himself in his hand, somewhat ashamed of being found out. Gray will never let him live it down.

But something else was going on his mind too.

The talk with Juvia left Natsu with many questions.

Question no 1: What the hell was Gray thinking?

Natsu knew answer to that immediately. Apparently Gray _wasn't_ thinking. To think one needs to have a _mind_. Which Gray was lacking off. If he did had a mind – a brain – then he wouldn't had stolen the printed copy. It was hidden for a reason.

It's only for Natsu, only he can read it. He was too proud and embarrassed of it.

Question no 2: What will Julvia think of him now?

Answer to this question wasn't that hard either.

The first time that Natsu and Gray met Julvia was when they were trying to steal Caramel Frank from her restaurant. So she probably never had any higher expectation from either of them, to begin with.

Natsu did try to rectify himself in front of her, though. Trying to be more responsible and mature, although Gray's immatureness always shadowed his hard work.

Question no 3: Did she actually mean it, when she said that she loved the book?

This was a tricky one.

Julvia was always kind and sweet. Except for the first time they met her. But it was explainable. What would you do, if you found someone was stealing from you? And that was more or more 5 months ago.

And there was no reason for her to lie, too. Julvia was always very straightforward. She calls Gray 'dope' in front of him, all the time. So if it was bad she would have told him, right in the face.

Or maybe she lied? Trying to spare his feeling?

Natsu groan. "This is ridiculous" he screamed as he kicked the air.

He sat on his bed again, eyes roaming around the room. It was in a disheveled state. It had been like this since morning, when he discovered that his secretly written story was gone.

Natsu had just came out of the shower. Today was his day off. He was going to spend it by reading his own work, being proud of it and then cry; wondering why his own story didn't turned out that way.

Picking the clothes he left earlier in the bed Natsu started to get ready.

It was when he was supposed to get out of the room for breakfast, when he noticed that the drawer of his night stand was open.

He let out a silent scream. Rushing toward it, he dropped on to his knees. The drawer was indeed empty except one piece of yellow paper lying flat on it.

Natsu picked it out with shaky hands. It had something writing on it. And just like that the salmon haired knew who was the culprit.

He picked out his phone and dialed Gray's number. He had been doing this for past one and half hours.

Natsu shook his head, shoving the bubble gum pink hair out of his eyes.

Sighing, he got up and left the room, purposely leaving his phone behind.

He couldn't stop them, there were all ready reading it. And Natsu knew if he kept that phone with him, he won't be able to stop himself from calling them every minute, begging.

He needed to get out of here or the headache that was threatening would definitely come to visit.

So he picked up his jacket and left the house.

Natsu didn't knew where he wanted to go when he walked out of the apartment building. As he stared at the roads leading everywhere, he found himself getting even more flustered.

' _Damn you Gray'_ he thought, kicking the small stone in front of him. It rolled on its own eventually stopped in front of a door of a shop.

Brows narrowed, Natsu looked up.

Giddiness filled him as an evil toothy smile creped on. A red haired girl passed by him, watching him with a risen eyebrow. But Natsu didn't noticed.

The pinkett jumped and hoped in to the store. The smile never leaving his face.

He hated ice skating but Gray hates it even more when he doesn't gets to go.

2 hours later, Natsu was tired out and done for the day. He had numerous pictures of him, proving proof of his tale about going to the ice-skate store. Perfect for revenge, after all, Gray, for some reason loves cold. The colder the better – the ice princess – a nick name Natsu had given him in high school, when Gray came to prom as an _ice princess_ – always says. Natsu on the other hand hates it. For him the warmer the better. But in recent years, Gray has somehow managed or in better words _forced_ Natsu to go ice-skating with him.

Blackmailing him emotionally was Gray's only and most powerful weapon.

So, the pictures of Natsu going there alone, would of course piss him off.

Natsu's smile brightened. He skipped rest of the way home.

It was 1 am in the morning, when Natsu heard the front door opened. He didn't got up from his bed though, he knew who came. And it was Natsu's turn to completely and happily ignore them.

The light in his room went on. Natsu groaned, looking up from the blanket, he had cover himself with.

Julvia and Gray both stood in front of his door, a packet in hand. He would've recognize that teal color folder anywhere in the world. He jumped, grabbing the folder in his hand. Gray let's him have it.

A silence followed. But none minded.

"So" Julvia started. "Lucy, huh?"

Natsu gave a humorless chuckle.

Leave it to Julvia to break the ice.

Natsu sigh, rubbing the back of his neck, he sat on his bed. "I take it, you guys finished the whole thing."

"Yeah, all 1050 of it." Juvia sat beside him. "Gray said, she is _The Lucy Heartfilia."_

Natsu chuckled, "Yeah. That's- that's her." now looking at them, he took in their expressions. Julvia was looking pretty guilty and a little _sorry_ for him, for reading it, while Gray was turning red.

Natsu sigh. Better get this over with.

The pinkett motioned his hand toward Gray. "Come on. Bring it on."

"Natsu!" he screamed or maybe squeal. It was hard to tell when Gray's voice goes all high. "I should beat you for not telling me about it! I knew you got feeling for her. Hell! I even told you to go for her! But this book," he pointed at the teal folder in Natsu's hand. " _it's_ something else man. I knew it was gonna be good. But shit! We couldn't stop reading it. _I_ couldn't stop reading it. And I am not just saying that because I'm your best friend or you're only friend." Natsu muttered an irritated 'thank you' as Julvia chuckled. Gray didn't seem to care and continue anyway. "But shit, Natsu its _good._ And you should totally publish it."

Natsu jumped off the bed, head shaking violently. "NO!"

"No?" Julvia asked.

Natsu turned at her, "Yes" he said.

"Yes!" Gray exclaimed.

"No!" Natsu groaned.

"No?" now Gray was at lost.

"No. Why?" Julvia chipped in.

"No" Natsu chocked out. Taking a deep breath, Natsu looked back at his friends. "I am glad that you guys liked it and all. But this _book_ wasn't meant for people to read. No one was supposed to even know about it."

"That was obvious." Gray relented. "You hid it in your nightstand. But why? It's good. If you think that it isn't good enough..."

"No, it's not that" he stopped him. With a shaky breath he sat back on the bed. Immediately Julvia wrapped her arm around him, her head on his shoulder. Natsu smiled at her.

"It's part of it. But it's about _her_." He looked at them, pleading for them to understand.

"So?" Gray asked. Julvia glared at him, but he seemed oblivious. "Dude, she gone. _Gone_. You got your chance to tell her. Not once but – " Gray threw his hand in the air. "Julvia you have no idea. How many times, how many times I told him that 'hey you look like a love sick puppy. Go and tell her' and every time, and every single freaking time flame head here," He pointed at Natsu. "laughed at my face and said I was being stupid. And now it looks like I wasn't, was I?" Gray took a breath from his nose, his anger calming.

Julvia placed her hand in the air and Gray took it before sitting down in the floor. "Dude, it's not like I don't understand. I do. I am in love." he looked at Julvia and she gave him a small tender smile. "And I know how you felt back then. Scared about losing your friendship with her. And I get it. But that's in the past. And this book, this story – where you get the girl, it's your way of trying to mild of the pain of not having her. Not getting the shit ounce of courage to tell her. But it doesn't matter anymore. Cause it's over. She's gone. And by your luck, you might never even see her again."

Natsu nod, this he agreed to.

"But this story is good. Really good. And trust me I'm not saying cause you're my lame ass best friend."

Natsu snorted and Julvia chuckle.

"But – " Gray continued. Natsu stopped him.

"No, Gray. I can't. What if she finds out?" His voice shaking.

"That's my point." Gray says as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Natsu looked at him incredulously. But this time Julvia took over.

"Natsu, of all the time I have known you, I never saw you with anyone. And you said no to so many girls. That…" she stopped, looking at Gray. The raven haired boy chuckled and motioned her to continue. She looked back at Natsu. "that I thought you were gay."

Natsu's jaw dropped.

She shrugged. "I kind off asked Gray to be sure. But if the things in this pages you wrote are true, even by a grain. Then she needs to know. She has the right to know."

"And if you won't say yes then…" the determination on Gray's eyes frightened Natsu as he gulped. "I'll would do it myself."

"You wouldn't" Natsu said, calling on Gray's bluff. Yet somehow he knew, that Gray wasn't bluffing. If Gray wants, he would travel all the way to Mount Altana and then tell Lucy.

"Oh, but I will, my dumb little bristle friend."

"How about" Julvia interrupted, "let's leave it to fate. Natsu you got what, 5 months before graduation?" Natsu nodded. "Ok. Then we will send this, to a few publish houses." Natsu opened his mouth but Julvia's pointed look shut him up. "If we don't get any letter about them wanting to publish it, then we will let it go. And you will never hear it from us, _again_. From any of _us_." She looked at Gray. Gray shrugged. Then turning back at Natsu she continued, "But if we get even one letter saying that they want to publish it…" she let the rest hang.

"But if she finds out?"

Julvia smiled. At least Natsu was now considering the idea of publishing the story. "Even if it did get publish, what are the chances that she'll ever read it. And even _IF,_ " she weighed on the word, "she does, than we will know what fate has store for you." Julvia laughs then, "Won't it be better to trust in fate then in Gray."

Natsu nodded as he rubbed his neck.

Julvia brightens, clapping her hands together as she gave him a side hug. "Yes! This is gonna be amazing!"

Natsu's shoulders slump. Gray rolls his eyes. ' _Squinty eyes needs more reassurance, go figured'_ he though dryly _._

"Look dude, if you're not sure about being this writer and shit. Then let me ask you, do you see yourself doing anything else except working on as a cashier in 'Book Land'? Because you're not good at anything else."

Natsu rolled his eyes but nods. Gray was again right.

"So!" Julvia clapped her hands once more, her blue eyes sparkling and a bright smile adoring her face. "the book is going to need a name."

"Jul you get on to that. And I'll see what else we are gonna need to publish a book. Minus the book itself. And Natsu don't run off." Gray ordered before running out of the room to his.

Julvia took a writing pad from the table and started to write down some possible names. Natsu…just sat there awkwardly.

Gray came back with his laptop and the manila envelope Natsu had left for him earlier.

Natsu smiled.

"You went there without me?" Gray's voice held accusation.

Julvia didn't even look up from her writing. _'It wasn't worth it'_ she mustered.

Natsu shrugged, "You were doing something fun without me. I thought I would do something fun without you. It only seemed fair."

"You're in luck flame brain, I'm in a good mood today." With that he huffed and sat on the floor trying to find different type of queries and letters that they were supposed to need for the agencies, name off different publishing houses, in his laptop.

Natsu still sat on his bed, hand gripping the tale color folder. It was all so surreal. Too fast. He was sure that he was gonna faint.

Natsu shook his head.

It was then he caught the sight of the black and white checkered scarf hanging of his closet rack. A smile creeps on to his face.

"Angel & Dragon" he announced.

A sudden silent felt upon the room. Julvia stopped writing and Gray stopped typing whatever he was typing.

"What?" Julvia didn't understand. She didn't know the story behind the name.

"The name of the book, 'Angel & Dragon'." Natsu looked at Gray, hopefully. Gray understood. He knew the name, the reason and everything that came with it. He nods.

Natsu scribbled down the name, top of the folder. His smile brightening. He still felt sick, though. But now he felt more…giddy with it.

"You know what would be weird?" Gray suddenly pondered out loud.

"What?" Julvia asked.

"What if the book became so huge that they wanna turn it into a movie? And cast Lucy as the lead? It will be so damn funny!" he said laughing.

Julvia chuckled. But Natsu sat there frozen. It didn't sounded that funny to him.

"Relax Natsu." Julvia tried to assure him.

"Yeah. It will be one hell of a small world if that ever happens." Gray injected.

Natsu nodded, smiling too. "Yeah, one hell of a small world."

They forgot that it is one hell of small world.

* * *

 _Jan 3_ _rd_ _2016_

"Hey Lucy!"

The blonde smiled at her agent from the mirror. "Hi Aquarius, what's up?"

"Got something for you. You got time?" she poked her blue head over the doors of the trailer, looking inside.

Lucy nodded, causing Cancer to stop his work. "Babe can you just stay still, for a sec." he asked, rolling his eyes, working back on the messy bun he was creating so perfectly.

Lucy sighed, motioning Aquarius to sit on the couch. She gave her an apologetic smile. Lucy shrugged. She was used to this.

"Well" Aquarius started. "I told Nikora that, I wanted to speak to you first before he gave them his word." Lucy raised an eyebrow. Aquarius smirked, "We got a call from Fairy Tail. They wanna make a movie starring you."

Lucy shrugged. "So? What's the big deal?"

"It's based on a book. I don't know if you heard about or not. It's called, _'Angel & Dragon'_, it's still in the Fiore top 5 list, for over 4 years now. Meaning, it's pretty big. It got a huge fan base for a book. _And_ the author, himself is quite well know too. It's gonna be big."

Lucy again shrugged at the mirror, fixing the torn red jacket she was wearing. "I trust you guys. You won't let me in something stupid. So if you think it's good. Then I'm good with it."

"Good" Aquarius stood. "Because Nikora wanted to say yes to them right on the phone." she rolled her eyes. Nikora was trying to set Lucy up with Fairy Tail for quite some time now. It is the biggest production house in Fiore.

Lucy giggled, shaking slightly.

Cancer grumbled from behind her. Lucy straightened immediately. Aquarius rolled her eyes once more.

"We want you to do it. It's the lead. The character is a little different from the one you're doing now. But it's good. Its pushes you in the right direction. You have been doing too many action movies. Your fans are gonna love seeing you doing some romance in screen. For the lack of it in reality." she bumped her shoulder with blonde's.

This time Lucy rolled her eyes.

"You are gonna love the script." Aquarius continued, dusting some of the dirt perfectly put on Lucy's cheeks. Cancer scram her hand away. She gave him a stink eye.

The red-headed hair stylist mumbled and grumbled but said nothing.

Lucy bit back her laughter.

Just then a white haired girl pokes her head inside the door, "Lucy the shot is ready. We start in five."

The blonde nodded. Then turned to Aquarius. "Ok. I'll do it."

Aquarius smiled.

One hell of a small world it was.

* * *

 _leave me some thoughts_.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks to everyone for waiting and for the best wishes. They really meant a lot! To those who didn't know I had a little accident and then winded up in the hospital with a broken left hand and a rib. But I'm good now.

I just wanna say thank to everyone who is reading this story. For all the favorites, follows and the reviews (I love those).

This chapter is not beta-ed. So there will be mistakes. Join **'Thevilonefanfictionist15'** my FB group for more info about the story.

* * *

 **Reality Vs Fiction**

Chapter – 3

Never stopped

* * *

 _Dec 2_ _nd_ _2015_

"Gray!" Natsu sighed on the phone.

"C'mon Levy won't know." he argued back.

"Of course, she will! She's here with me." Natsu rolled his eyes, leaving the fact that _Levy_ was, of course, sitting across him listening to every word. Gray didn't need to know _that_ much of information.

"But she won't know."

"Gray, you are…" Natsu couldn't think of a word that could describe his friend without insulting him. So after a minute of holding his breath, trying to think he gave up.

" _Natsu_ " Gray whine.

Natsu shook his head, shoving some of his pink hair out of his eyes. _'This conversation is_ _going nowhere.'_ he thought to himself.

Levy sipped in her coffee also rolling her eyes. The smile that came when Gray first called Natsu, had yet to leave her lips. This was all part of her evil plan – according to Gray, of course. Though she hadn't yet declined the accusation. Levy took another sip. She knew the moment Gray finds out that they as in 'Levy and Natsu' went somewhere without him, he would freak the fuck out. And she was right.

For some reason Gray gets awfully insecure when she's with Natsu.

 _'Jealous'_ Levy smirks to herself.

As expected Gray called Natsu trying to persuade the pinkett to let him join. And knowing Natsu well enough, Levy knew that he wouldn't give in so easily. They could only handle him as it was. Giving in to his persuasion will only insure future pain.

Gray knew this too, but he tries anyway.

 _'Dumbass doesn't knew when to give up'_ she shook her head, not really knowing if that was a good thing or not.

But it was all fun to watch – not for Natsu though.

Levy almost laughed aloud – when Gray whined once more – blowing her cover.

 _'This is why'_ she thought to herself.

This and the fact Gray that had broken his leg doing something stupid with his bike. Plus…she hadn't actually forgiven him for setting her up on a blind date.

"Natsu please. I'm your best friend!" Gray suddenly hushed his voice as if aware of Levy's ears. Levy leaned in to listen. "She's evil, I'm telling you. She is ruining our friendship!"

"Enough." the salmon headed said sternly, "Stay home, get rest. If you still get bored then finish those paper works you been avoiding from the last months. And if you still get bored, then I don't know? Spend time with your wife. But stop calling me!"

"But _Natsu_ …" Gray whined, again.

Levy chuckled, griping her stomach as she double over her chair. Yup, this was why.

"Dude," Natsu sighed, rubbing his face with his palm. "I'm here for a book signing, not to party. And it's only for two days. _And_ you have a broken leg. What will you do if you even came?" Natsu slapped his mouth with his hand as soon as the question left.

Levy's eyes widen, jaws fell apart.

That was a mistake. And they both knew it.

Gray laughed from the other side. It sounded so much evil in Natsu's ears. "What will I do? I –"

"Bye Gray." Natsu cut the line. He shook his head, almost drained. Leaning against the chair, he rubbed his face with both of his hands. Talking with Gray was always exhausting.

A waiter walked passed their table, refilling Levy's cup with coffee. "Anything else?" he asked.

"A glass full of ice." Natsu muttered. The waiter arched his eyebrow at him but didn't question. Levy just shrugged. The red haired waiter nods before leaving.

Levy turned back at her friend. "Well," she dwell, slowly sipping in to her cup, smiling, "that was entertaining."

Natsu let out a hoarse laugh, "I'm glad that someone was having fun."

Levy smiled a little more.

After that there wasn't much to entertain them anymore. Gray did called, more than twice but Natsu never felt brave enough to take it.

Levy obviously got bored as she started doing her work. Her glasses sitting in the bridge of her nose as she scowls down at the screens. She types both in her laptop and in her phone, at once.

It was something she learned in college. She plays Criminal Case in her phone at the same time she searches for new trend in books. If she finds anything she writes it down in her laptop. All the while making drafts of the next contract that need to be renewed. Never moving her eyes from the laptop's screen. Sometimes she even writes it in her notepad. Never making any mistakes.

It's multitasking – she always says.

It's creepy –what Gray calls it.

Natsu smiled at his blue-haired friend before turning toward the sky.

The afternoon sun was slowly setting down. The sky still had its bright blue color. The cool air from the Hargeon harbor calmed down his nervous nerves. Form his place in the café he can see the boats. The way they float. He smiled when he remembered, the first time he came here. And whom it was with. It was a small open café, sitting just outside the busy harbor. You can smell the sea, but the noises of the harbor never reaches here.

He didn't knew about his place. She was the one who brought him here. And after that every time he comes to Hargeon, he would visit it too.

He closed his eyes and sighed. It seemed so long ago, he was here with _her_.

Natsu signed again.

Levy looked up from her work to Natsu and then back at her screen. Her fingers frozen in there place. They were at a beautiful place. When Natsu first brought her here she didn't knew what to say at first. It was quite, small and petite. The food was great too. But in every other table there was couple sitting with hands in hand.

From the corner of her eyes Levy looked at the couple sitting next to them.

All in all, it was a great place but not that great when you are single – where everyone was with someone else, holding hands, sipping coffee together and laughing.

For a brief moment she thought about him. But then she shook herself out of it. He wasn't worth her time. He wasn't worth anything.

Levy looked back at Natsu, his eyes were still close.

They were both the same, Levy realized then. He was alone and suffering not matter how much he smile in front of others. Levy knew that, she could see it. Natsu was suffering for _her_. And it was the same for Levy too. She was also suffering because of _him_. Where Natsu smiled to hide himself, she drowned herself in work.

It didn't seemed fair. Why only they were hurting? For those people who didn't cared about them, who didn't even knew.

Levy looked back at her laptop, cleared her throat. _'Work'_ she told herself.

"We have to be at the Cube before 4.30 tomorrow." She says not looking at him. "Zeref had already talked with everyone." She paused. Natsu hummed indicating that he's listening. Levy continued, "And Cana Alberona is gonna be there."

Natsu frown. But knew it was pointless. It was a big news in media. No one ever had a second book signing in 'The Cube' ever.

It was the biggest library in Fiore and most of the authors never gets the chance to do one book sighing there in their whole career. And here he was having his second signing for a book that was published almost 5 years ago. Apparently it was a news that every magazine in Fiore wanted to cover, specially 'Sorcerer Weekly'.

It was scary how much fame ' _Angel & Dragon'_ had got and was still getting.

Yet Natsu's frown deepened. It was almost 4 years ago, he had an interview with Whisper Matsuki. And it was going good until they asked a certain question that he didn't want answer. Couldn't answer without telling everyone about _her_. But somehow they figured out that he was hiding something. After that, they had been almost stalking him, with the help of Cana Alberona. Trying to find out his secret.

Natsu shook his head. This he knew was going to happen.

Levy went back to her work. Natsu also closed eyes.

The waiter came back with an icepack. "Sir, your ice." he said.

"Put it down here." Natsu points at the table. The waiter put the icepack in a bowl before pouring more coffee in Levy's cup. She nods her head, when she looked up she noticed his blush. She smilis politely. The waiter smilies back before leaving. Levy had only one through in her mind as she watched him walk back inside the café, ' _Not gonna happen buddy'._

Natsu's phone rings. He opens his eyes to look at the name in the screen. 'Your best friend' it says. Natsu smirked, switching it off.

Yes, he was felling brave. He turns to his left, popping his neck.

He turned back and glanced at his watch. 4.35pm. He nods to himself, picking up his cup of black-lemon tea. The cup barely touched his lips when his eyes goes wide and hands shakes slightly. No!

4.36pm.

Natsu quickly turned at the table in the further left corner. And then did a double take. His breath caught in his throat. He's dreaming.

4.37pm.

He pinched in elbow. When the pain registered in his mind but scean in front of his didn't changed, he knew that he wasn't daydreaming finally breathes. He stood up, almost knocking over the table in his haste.

Levy scowl as she looked at him. Somehow she grabbed her mug full of coffee and her phone in one hand and her laptop and notepad in another, making sure nothing falls. She looked at the pinkett then followed his gaze to the left. But she saw nothing. There was only a girl in a blue skirt with big sunglass and a huge beach hat staring back at him. She turned back at her friend. ' _What's happening?'_ Levy thought.

Natsu gulped. He couldn't move, he couldn't even blink. He left like he was frozen to the ground.

4.38pm

With very little courage he took a timid step but then stopped. He didn't know what to do. He didn't know what he could do.

4.39pm

The girl was walking toward him now. Her lips forming that same familiar smile. It was a smile that she only smiled for him. Her right side of the lips would go a little up then the left side; almost making it looked like a crocked smile.

4.40pm

She stood in front of him. That smile never leaving her lips. Her brown eyes twinkle as she took down her shades.

"Hi" she breathes.

And just like that he knew he was still in love with her. Cause he never stopped. Cause he couldn't."

* * *

 _A penny for a thought.._


	5. Chapter 5

For my precious reader...

* * *

 **Reality Vs Fiction**

Chapter – 4

First time

* * *

 _June 3_ _rd_ _2003_

The train shook and rattled.

That's what all trains do, they shook and rattle. Its comforting, a little soothing. Unless of course you have motion sickness. Then it just sucks.

Plain right sucks.

It was one of the reasons why Zeref chose this vehicle for their journey to Veronica to Hargeon. Though he would never admit it to the person sitting across him with a plastic bag open in front.

The boy smirked, "You ok there, little bro?"

He was mocking him. Natsu knew that very well. The twelve year old looked up. His face turned in to a slight shade of green. But his eyes glared the fieriest glair he could muster. Natsu was irate.

Zeref only smiled brightly at this. Bringing his phone back from his pocket he started doing what he was doing before, ironing Natsu.

The pinkett sighed, getting up from his sit. Under his feet the train floor rumbled. Natsu shuddered, stopping his train of thoughts.

Natsu quickly went straight to the bathroom throwing away the bag. He rinse his mouth, twice before coming out. Popping a mint he walked back to his sit. The red haired woman sitting next to him gave him a skink eye. Natsu looked down trying to avoid her glare. He can't blame her though. Even he doesn't want to sit next to him when he pukes his gut out.

He looked up at his brother who was still playing with phone. He wanted to kill him, but knowing his mother won't be much thrill about it he quickly disposes the idea.

Still Natsu imagined how nice it would had been if he could.

Natsu sighs, eyes focused on the world outside. It was such a beautiful day. And it was going to be such a waste.

' _Fuck You'_ Natsu thought angrily.

Zeref looked up from his phone. "Same to you too little bro." He said with a smirk.

The pinkett rolled his eyes, huffing.

It was a nice summer morning. Bright sun, warm weather – the one that makes you want to sit under a tree and read all day. And that was what Natsu was supposed to do.

That's what he wanted to do.

Until Zeref stroll in the kitchen and mess it all up.

"Dad, I am going to Hargeon."

Igneel stooped washing the dishes and turned at his son. "You are going to Hargeon?" he asked, hands over his chest.

Zeref nodded.

"Ok." Igneel nods too, "So are you telling me this or asking me?" He raised a brow.

Zeref smiled, "I was asking you of course."

"Really?" Igneel asked preeminently. Zeref nods. "Well, then I say no." The man smiled, turned around and continued work as before.

Zeref stood behind him, gaping.

Natsu bit his lip, eyes focused on the bowl of cereal in front of him as he tries not to laugh. Though his shoulders were shaking.

He looked up. Just that moment Zeref also looks at him, catching his eyes. Zeref glared at him. Natsu smiled back.

That was his second mistake of the day. First one being present in that room of course.

Zeref turned back at his father, sighs. "But dad" he said, voice tinted with sorrow and wistfulness.

Igneel turned around, eyebrow raised so up they disappeared with his dark black hair. Soap water dripped from his hand in to the ground, but was ignored. This was _way_ more interesting.

Zeref smiled, "What if I take Natsu with me?"

Natsu chocked on to his spoon full of cereal.

Igneel brow still risen as he turned to his left, looking at Natsu. The horrifying look on the pinkett's face must have told him something. As he turned back at Zeref, a hint of smile was playing in his lips. "No" he said coolly.

Zeref and Natsu both looked at each other the same time. Where Zeref glared Natsu smiled, a big toothy one. That was his third and final mistake of that morning. He brought down the nail to his own coffin.

"Mommy!" Zeref yelled.

In less than five second, Anna came in to the kitchen. She was dressed in a t-shirt and yoga paints, pink hair tied in a messy bun. Aries in tow. A blue cat – happy – followed behind them both, his tail swinging in the air.

"What?" she asked, swatting away the pink strand from her eyes. To everyone else in that room she looked like a mom. But to Igneel, she was still the most beautiful girl he ever met. The smile on his lips only conforms it.

Anna's dark navy blue eyes – something that only Natsu had inherited – scanned the room in seconds for any mishaps. Aries copied her mother, putting her hands also in her hip. The cat sat motionless.

Before Igneel could say anything Zeref started.

"Mommy" he said, eyes big and wide. "You remember my friend Jellal, who moved to Hargeon this summer?" Anna cautiously nods, "Well he called and asked me if I could come and visit. So I asked dad," here looked at Igneel, looking way to innocent, then back at his mother, "if I could go. But he said no. I won't go alone; I'll take Natsu with me! So can I? Can I go mommy?" he bat his lashes, doing his infamous puppy dog eyes on her.

Natsu and Igneel both rolled their eyes.

"Well," Anna turned to Natsu.

The pinkett jumped off the chair as if it was on fire. It probably was. "I have to meet Gray today at the 'Book Land'" he rushed.

Zeref smiled. He knew this was coming. He always did. "Gray won't come."

"Why?" He looked at him, horrified. "What did you do to him?"

The fifteen year old rolled his onyx eyes. "He went to his grandma's house this weekend. You told us last night remember?" Zeref smirked.

"It's final than." Anna said clapping her hands together. "Natsu will go with Zeref. Now go on shoo."

Aries also copied the hand motion, shooing her brothers away.

But when her mother turned to leaves she had others ideas. She graded Anna's yoga pant stopping her. Aries looked up at her mother, giving her an eight year old version of Zeref's puppy dog eyes. "Can I go to mommy?" she asked meekly, looking from her lashes, shoulder swinging from both sides as she waits.

Anna looked at Igneel then back her daughter. She sighed kneeling down in front of her, "You can't sweetheart." Aries's lips quiver, Anna hurriedly adds, "But we can go to that ice cream place you like so much."

Aries beamed at her, throwing her tinny arms around her mother neck. From there she looked up at her father and brothers, winked at them before bouncing out of the kitchen.

The guys had their jaws on the floor as they watched her leave. Happy behind her.

It was Zeref who invented the puppy dog eyes, but it was Aries owned it.

The train stopped at the Hargeon station just before noon. A sense of relief flushed over Natsu as he looked upon the ground, which wasn't moving.

"C'mon we don't have all day." Zeref said dragging Natsu by the hood of his tee.

Natsu removed his hand, "Why do you hate me so much?" he asked fixing his t-shirt.

"I don't hate you." Zeref briefly glanced at Natsu to see if he was following. He continued, "I just don't like it when you are happy." Natsu could hear the smirk in Zeref's voice.

"So where are we going?"

"Well," Zeref stopped, "You are not coming."

"What?"

"Unless you like being inside of Jellal's car. You remember how he derives, right?"

The memory flashed right in front of his eyes. Being inside of Jellal's small red car as he drives over 100 kilometers per hour.

Natsu shook his head frantically, taking a step back. Zeref smiled. "Take my phone, I'll call you so that we meet back here." He pulled out the black cell and few notes of money. With that he was gone.

Natsu blink. Twice, then put the money and the phone in his pocket. A grin appeared in his face.

Free!

Natsu walked out of the station in happy trance. This beautiful day wasn't going to be a waste after all.

He looked up at the sky, Natsu knew exactly where he wants to go.

The Cube.

Walking his way out of the busy station, Natsu headed straight for his destination, the biggest library in Fiore.

He covered his hair by his hood and placed his hands in his pocket, the smile never leaving. ' _This is too good to be true.'_ And he was right. It was too good to be true.

Because after an hour later Natsu had yet to reach the library.

When he did found the building Natsu discovered that he was in the opposite side of it. So to make up from the lost time he thought to cut in the park.

He dodges the trees that were randomly put in front of him inside. Going through it is the fastest way. Natsu took that word a little literally.

"Go away Bora."

Natsu stopped. Listened. Nothing. He shrugged, then started walking again.

"If you come any closer I'll kick your ass senseless."

Again he stopped. It was a girl, he knew that. And her tone was ice like. Natsu didn't knew her but he believed in her threat.

He looked around for her and for ' _Bora_ '

"I mean it."

Natsu's took couple of steps toward the direction of the voice, suddenly curious to see her. He stopped when he found them, behind four huge trees.

She was small.

That was the first thing Natsu noticed about her as she stood in front of _Bora_ _–_ Natsu wasn't sure if that was a boy or a guy, _Bora_ was over 6 feet – with her back facing him.

' _She doesn't have a chance'_ He thought.

"Ya' will kick me?" Bora laugh, "Hand me the money, blondy."

It was then when Natsu first noticed her golden blond hair. It was bright gold with few red and yellow in between, looking regal as the summer sun shines upon it, tied in a short pony tail.

The girl huffed. Natsu could hear it from behind the trees. He shook his head.

Things happened fast after that.

Bora came out of nowhere and grabbed her hand.

Natsu jumped on to his feet, out of the shadows of the tree. He was going to save her.

 _Like_ _how Superman saves Louis Lane_.

Just the mere thought of it made his chest puffed out in pride.

"Let her go or I –" he hadn't even finished his line. When he saw her turning around in a quick spin – her pony tail swinging as she spins – getting her hand free before landing a kick in Bora's stomach. Bora landed on the ground with a loud oomph!

Natsu stood frozen few feet's away from her, still not believing his eyes. She was still facing her back at Natsu as the girl pokes Bora with a stick.

The six-foot-black-haired-girl-threatening-monster didn't even stir.

She kicked him senseless.

The blond girl turned around, facing him. And for the first time he felt at ease in this situation. Her brown eyes takes him in, brow raised. She stood up and Natsu took a step back. He didn't wanted to take that step back, but he also didn't wanted to end up like Bora there.

The girl smiled, her head tilted to the side. It was weird smile. A beautiful – weird smile. Her right side of the lips twitched up a little then the left. As if it was a crocked smile.

He liked that smile.

She dusted the dirt from the skirt; it was in navy blue color. "Hi" she said with a wave.

But Natsu just stand there with jaw slightly parted. "Hey?" he says, his brows frown. Why did it sounded like a question. He shook his head and cleared his throat.

But she just kept on smiling if not it did got a little bigger, her hips swaying a little.

' _She doesn't know how to stand still'_ Natsu thought smiling too.

"Hey," she said again, but this time a hand up front, that little crocked smile never leaving. "I'm Lucy."

His smile got bigger as he meet her hand half way, "Hey, I'm Natsu."

* * *

 _Dec 2_ _nd_ _2015_

She stood in front of him with her soft smile adoring her lips.

"Hey?" he asked.

And she giggled. Her hand gently touching his arm as she balances herself, leaving goosebumps in his skin. A ghost of a smile comes up on his lips.

He doesn't mind her. She always had that affect on him.

"Hey." she said again sobering up a little.

And he smiles, knowing that she was remembering the first time they meet just like he did.

"Hey." His smile getting bigger.

It didn't mattered how many years had passed or what happened with them. They will always be the same person they were when they first meet.

Because with her it was always like a first time.

* * *

 _Got any thought?_


	6. Chapter 6

' _ **Thevilonefanfictionist15'**_ is the name of my Facebook group. Join in!

No Beta, so mistakes might be there. Enjoy!

* * *

 **Reality Vs Fiction**

Chapter – 5

Lost muse

* * *

 _Dec 3_ _nd_ _2015_

"Mr. Dragneel, how does it feel to be the first author _ever_ to be in the Cube for the second time?"

Natsu smiled as he leaned back on his chair. "Awesome." he smirked.

The group of reporters in front of him laughs.

Another raises her hand. She stood up from her chair, to ask her question, her pen and notepad in hand. "It's been five years. Yet _'Angel & Dragon'_ is still one of the bestselling novels out there. Any thoughts?"

Natsu rubbed his chin slightly, his right leg in top of his left as he thought of the answer. "It's the best felling in the world. One you can't actually explain. When I was writing this story I never thought, ever, that it will be this huge. It's…just feels a like dream. A really _really_ good dream."

The reported nod her head, sitting back on her chair.

Another rises. "You wrote more than five books. But none of them has the same vibe as _'Angel & Dragon'_. Any idea why is that?"

Natsu sighs, his lips pushed. "Have you ever been in love?" he asked back.

The reporter raises an eyebrow at him, but nods her head, smiling. He smiles back, rubbing the back of his neck. "It's like first love. You will fall in love again, of course and it will be beautiful. But it won't be like you first love. Because when we fall for the first time, I – you don't expect anything in return. You just want to feel that felling. Its new, it's different. And no one was expecting anything from it, from you in return." He licked his lips, his head down, pink locks hiding his face from the other, his eyes focused on his hands in his lap.

"' _Angel & Dragon'_ was that to me. When I wrote it, I didn't expected anything from it. Though it gave me a lot in return. Writing it was different, it was new. It was a memory. An adventure, you can call it. And," he chuckle to himself, "and it wasn't compared. Now whatever I write, people compare it with _'A & D'_. I think that why. That's why it doesn't give you the 'same vibe'." He air coated the words. "Because they aren't the _same._ And I don't think they will be." He looks at the reported directly as he answers, smiling his 'charming smile' as Gray calls it.

The reporter sat back, her cheeks turning a little pink.

Levy smiled from her side in the corner of the hall. ' _His using charm on them',_ she rolls her brown eyes, typing in to her phone.

A guy in suits stood up next, his long green hair in a pony tail behind his back. "Why is that your other stories are about adventure, mystery, horror but not romance like _'Angel & Dragon'_? Did you quite writing romance for us?"

"Thank you Freed." Natsu shook his head, smiling, then he shrugged. "I don't know" the pinkett said truthfully. "I did try to write romance in the past but I just didn't felt it. I just, I can't seem to find my muse back then, I guess."

Freed – one of the few male reporters in a room full of female ones – wasn't happy with that answer he got but he took it anyway and sat back down. He can ask more to Natsu when they are alone in the end.

Another rose her hand, from the back of the hall. Her brown hair in the usual ponytail. She stood. "Mr. Dragneel," she leer, but none noticed. Natsu frowned but quickly removed it by smiling.

Levy shook her head from the side, tucking her phone inside her pocket, she leaned in. ' _This is gonna_ _interesting._ ' She mustered looking at the girl in blue jacket.

"What or who was your muse when you were writing _'Angel & Dragon'_? If you share with us maybe we could help you finding it again." she suggested.

A few of the reporters chuckled, but they didn't notice the glaring going on between the two of them.

Natsu leaned back on to his chair, a smirk on his lips. Cana raised her eyebrows. "Miss. Alberona, I got good news for you. For all I think. I actually found my lost muse yesterday." He looked at the other in the hall of the Cube. "So a romance novel might come up sometime in the near future." He shrugged leaning back.

The room busted out in murmurs.

* * *

 _Dec 2_ _nd_ _2015_

Natsu started at her. It had been so long since he last saw her, standing in front of him smiling and real.

Real.

Not in a dream. But real, in flesh and blood.

His mouth open and closed several times, before he understood that he had nothing to say. Because he never had anything to say to her. It was her who used to talk endlessly between the two of them. He would just stare at her for hours, listening and smiling.

"Well," she said. It was that smile in her lips that made his heart beat a little bit faster. It was that smile that made him fall in the first place. It was everything about her that drew him toward her. The very aura that surrounds her. "Oh!" she said suddenly taking a step backward. The smile vanished from her lips. "I didn't knew you were with someone."

Natsu brow frowned as he followed her eyes. He turned slightly, looking at what bothered her. He laughed when he saw Levy staring at them with her jaw open, eyes wide.

Both of girl's eyes on him

He shook his head, throwing some of his hair away from his eyes. He looked back at Lucy with a smile tugging at his lips. "That is Levy McGarden," he said pointing toward the blue haired girl, who still had his mouth open. "she's my manager."

Levy – with a lot of struggle – tears down her eyes from the blonde. She looked at Natsu once before giving a cut nod at the blonde.

Lucy smiled almost sheepishly at them. And Natsu ignore the redness on her cheek. _'She is because_ _embarrassment_ ' He told himself.

"I'm Natsu's manager?" Levy said or asked somewhat, meeting Lucy's out stretched hand. "And I love you." she butted out the next.

Natsu did a double take before focusing on Levy's face, who had shut her eyes and biting her lips. But what caught his eyes was color her face had turned in to. Something he had never seen. It was red.

Yup! Gray was missing it.

Lucy smiled, giving her hand a squeeze.

"I didn't mean it like that. I –" Levy started. Lucy stopped her, with a wave of her hand.

"It's ok." the blonde smiled at her, then turned at Natsu, eyes amused and sincere. Natsu give her a toothy smile. "I'm glad to meet you." she told them as her eyes returns back at Levy.

Levy snorted – which she didn't want to do in front of Lucy. This was all going into her bad record book – shaking her head, "Not as much as I'm. I get to meet Lucy Heartfilia!" she almost yelled, stopping herself in the middle.

Lucy laughed. Natsu looked at the blonde, his own grin in his lips. He still loved the sound of her laughter. Sweet and perfect.

She was perfect.

She is.

Levy gestured her to sit and Lucy sat on the chair beside Natsu's. She looked back at him, still smiling.

"So?" Levy asked. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in Ga-luna Island?"

Lucy smiled putting her shades back on just as the waiter came. The red haired man smiled at everyone but his eyes lingered at Levy a little bit longer. The brunette just rolled hers.

"Anything I can get you guys?"

"I would like some –" Lucy started.

"Salted Caramel Mocha Frappuccino." Natsu finished for her. She stared at him from her glasses, her jaws on the floor. Natsu laughed.

The waiter nodded writing down the order.

"You remember.." she breathes, hardly believing it.

Natsu shrugged. "It's easy. Just remember the one name that causes you toothache and that's Lucy's drink." he sipped in to his cold tea.

Lucy rolled her eyes. Natsu knew that, even though he wasn't looking at her. Her smile got a litter bit bigger. It was shame that no one but Levy noticed it.

"I was here to meet with the new director." Lucy said after a sip of her drink.

Behind them the sun was setting slowly. The world in its own pace.

"A new movie? Cat woman finished?" Levy asked, her chin in her hands as she stares at the blonde. She looked star-struck.

Levy probably was.

Lucy shook her head. "No, Cat-woman is still going on, half way though. It's actually for a short film I going to do later as a _Pro bono._ When Cat-woman's finished."

"Ow." Levy smiled. Natsu just stared at his friend. He had seen Levy angry, mad even silent for days end. But he had never seen Levy swoon. It was…interesting to say the least. "It's so sweet of you." Levy continued. "You're taking a break in 17, so you're gonna be really the next year."

Lucy makes a face, "All I want is to lie around in my bed. Until then it's only work, work and work." She slowly takes a sip of drink. Turning to Natsu she asked, "So what's you are doing here? You live here?"

"No, I actually moved to Magnolia. I left Veronica after college."

Lucy nod, sipping into her drink. "I heard you are a writer now."

Natsu didn't had chance to answer it. Levy was already on it.

"Yeah, a good one too."

Natsu shrugged awkwardly.

"That's good. Great actually." Lucy sounded nervous, a little bit embarrassment. "So, why you are here?"

Again over enthusiastic Levy answered. She was working behalf of Gray today. "We are here for the book signing at the cube." she sounded smug.

Lucy nodded. Took another sip, but then stopped. Her eyes widen. "Wait!" she held up her hand. "You are the writer that doing his second signing in the cube?"

Natsu smile embarrassed, his ears in bright red. "Yeah." he mumbled, hiding himself in this tea cup.

Lucy put down her drink, turned at him. Her whole attention focused at him. Natsu gulped. _'This is not_ _gonna be good'_ the thought rang in his mind. Remembering the last time she gave him his full attention, she was telling him that she was going to leave Veronica.

"I'm sorry that I didn't knew." she looked guilty, but then smiled. "But I can ask you right?" Natsu nod, unsure. "So what's this book is about?" Lucy asked, sweetly.

Natsu's jaw dropped as well as the cup of tea in his hand.

' _Shit!'_

* * *

I just couldn't stop myself from it.

I got a some news.

 ** _I'm publishing my very first stories book in Kindle e-book_**. The name is **_"Endings"_** by Violet J. Night ** _-_** that's me! Do check it out. The links are in my profile, so check it out!


	7. Chapter 7

This one is my favorite so far. Inspired by the song _**'Waiting game'**_ by Person James.

Thanks to everyone who are reading. I love my readers!

Join _'Thevilonefanfictionist15'_ – it's my Facebook group. Teaser and updates are given there.

No Beta.

* * *

 **Reality Vs Fiction**

Chapter – 6

The Waiting Game

* * *

 _Dec 4_ _th_ _2015_

" _Best selling author Natsu Dragneel had found his lost muse. And it's not just any muse, it's his lost_ romance _muse. The very one that made him write our favorite "A &D". That's right people, you heard it. So there might be a romance novel coming out, soon. Natsu D, he, himself had confirmed the assumption at the interview held at The Cube, yesterday evening."_

Gray recites in a flat tone.

What was scarier than an over emotional Gray? Was one who didn't show any.

"You found your muse?" he asked, "Tell me where did you found it?"

Natsu didn't answer. He didn't knew how.

"And then it's not just any muse, is it? It's your _romantic muse._ " The media was exaggerating a little bit. "Tell me how do you find your _romance muse._ "

"Gray I –"

"No tell me! I want to know. Cause I know it was Lucy who was your muse last time I ever heard about it. So where did you found someone new?" Gray stopped suddenly. Natsu prayed that he doesn't figure out.

"You saw her" It wasn't a question, Natsu knew that. They both did. "Where did you find her? Did you told her? Did she knew?"

* * *

 _Dec 2_ _nd_ _2015_

"Umm..."

She kept on looking.

"It's umm…"

He was sweating bullets, but she kept on looking.

"It's a-an umm…" he didn't had any words. He couldn't find any. Natsu wiped his forehead with his napkin, unsure about where to look.

He was a writer for god's sake! But that moment he couldn't find a single word that would tell her that the book was about _her_. About them. The future he thought they will have, if he could conjure the guts to tell her how much he loved her.

No.

How much he _loves_ her.

There was no way he could just say those words and not lose his best friend in return. No word would be able to mend that friendship back alive after she finds out.

So, yeah.

Even though he was author. Even though he plays with words for a living. And even though he loves her. There was no words he could find to answer her simple question.

Not unless he wants to loose. And Natsu didn't wanted to loose, not now, not yet.

He knew that one day he will have to answer. But it's not today. And definitely won't be tomorrow, if he can help it.

He knows it was a waiting game in the end. A game he doesn't want to play now. A game he doesn't know how.

A game he will lose no matter what he does.

And Natsu wasn't ready to lose Lucy.

Not again. Not so soon.

"Oh my god!"

The intense bubble between him and Lucy, that had them wrapped around broke by the scream. With a jolt both of them turned at Levi who had a hand above her mouth. Her brown eyes wide as it could go as she stares between the two of them. A look of understanding and surprise adorned her expression.

"What happen?" Natsu asked, glad that Lucy's attention had shifted.

"You…" Levi's voice sounds breathless as she points a finger at him then at Lucy, "her…" She didn't finish. The bluenette stood up, the chair scraped. She started to gather up her things.

"Levi, what happen?" Natsu asked getting up.

A number of people turned their heads at the trio's direction. The red head sitting next to them even raised an eyebrow. But soon lost her interest when the action decreased.

Levy however didn't noticed those. And she didn't answered Natsu's question. She shook her head, trying to clear up her mind. Make sure she could think. She once again turned at Lucy. The blonde was looking at her worriedly and Natsu was ... _confused_.

She understands the reaction.

"I have to go," the words left her lips faster than ever, "Natsu I'll see you at the hotel." Levi then turned at Lucy next giving her a small smile, "It was an honor to meet you." She looked at Natsu once more, then at Lucy. "I hope we meet again, soon." she added later.

The blonde rose from her sit, shaking her hand. "Yeah, I'll like that."

"Yeah." and then she was gone.

A moment pass, both were staring at the empty seat.

A breeze blow, both had their brow knitted together, staring at the empty seat.

"Does she always –?"

"No." Natsu answered.

"Okay."

Another moment pass. Another breeze blew. The waiter came back. His expression solemn when he saw Levy's chair was empty. He asked if they need anything else.

Lucy asked for another cup of mocha and Natsu finally decided to get a hot cup of tea. And then they both sat quietly, staring _again_ at the empty chair.

It was so unlike her, unlike Levi. She would never do such, she never did. Natsu sighed, rubbing his face with his hands.

The waiter came back quickly this time, placing their drinks in front of them. Lucy took a slip. But Natsu half gulped the hot lemon tea to calm down his nerves.

"Why did she leave so suddenly?"

"I don't know." he rubbed his neck, "It's Gray who usually does the unexplainable stuff. She never did this."

"Gray?" Lucy turned to look at him, a smile playing on her lips. "You guys are still _together._ "

Natsu frown. He knew what she meant by together. It was an old jock but apparently she still likes it. Because when his frown harden at the memory, she busted in to giggles.

And then he forgot why he was mad at her in the first place. Because Lucy giggling next to him had an intoxicated affect. The wind felt warm, the sun felt cold, the world silent but his ears were buzzing, his heart racing. He felt strangely light, his head heavy. For a second he thought maybe the waiter had put something on his tea.

But then he looked at her, still laughing, cheeks flushed.

And he understood, it was all her.

It was always her.

"What does he do?" Lucy asked, once she had calmed down, somewhat.

Natsu rubbed his neck again, "His actually _kind_ of my agent."

"What!" she screamed. A few people from other tables look at them. Lucy quickly put on her glasses. Natsu didn't like it. He loves her eyes. How they twinkle when she laughs. "How in the hell did that happen?"

He shrugged. He doesn't want to tell her _exactly_ how _that happen_. That will just lead to more questions. So he improvised. "I didn't know how those things work, you know publishing and contracts."

Lucy nodded, "English was never your subject." she teased.

He smiled, shaking his head. "True. So yeah, when he offered to help me. I said why not, knock yourself out"

"Just like that?"

"Just like that."

Lucy narrowed her eyes. Natsu can see the way her brow frowned up together in the edge of the glass. She doesn't believe him. His lying. And she knows that. So why should she believe?

"Fine don't tell me." she huffed. He smiled brightened. "But you are not the only one with old stings."

He rolled his eyes, leaning back on the chair. The sun was just setting outside. It was a beautiful sight.

How her hair would catch the light. Make it look like gold silk. Making her look like an angle.

He shook his head. "So," Natsu prompted, "who did you find?"

Lucy's smile was radiant. She slowly took a sip of her drink, answering. "Waters."

"No shit!"

Lucy busted into another giggle fit. "Yeah. God you won't believe how I found her."

"How did you?"

And that was all she needed. Lucy leaned into the table, Natsu leaned with her, listening carefully, drowning in her mixed grammar lines as she tries to tell the story more properly in her slight fake British accent. But then losing all interest in it she goes back to normal. Natsu laughing at her.

Lucy meets Aquarius in one of the gym, in Clover Town. They chatted for some time and exchanged number.

"She wanted your number?" Natsu asked.

Lucy nodded, chewing on her scone. "Yeah, I felt…I don't know _giddy_ kind off when giving it to her."

He wasn't surprised. Aquarius and Lucy _never_ got together in high school; they were always in each other's throat. Aquarius thought Lucy as a threat to her homecoming crown and Lucy thought that she was just a pain in the ass.

"After that we meet few times for coffee. And then a few weeks later she asked if I would like her to represent me? I was like…so shocked! Aquarius Waters representing me! Who would wear nothing but Chanel in high school. Cause only they knew how to make _proper cloths_. And that was in High School!" she was yelling and smiling at the same time. And Natsu was smiling with her. "And then some how she got me in to the audition for the Cat-Woman movie directing by wait for it," she held a finger "none other than The Makarov." Lucy slumped back on the chair, leaning. "I was so scared; I probably shit on my pants before I meet him." She was talking to herself more than Natsu by then. She was remembering. "I was convinced she was trying to get some revenge on me or something. But I was wrong. I was so _so_ wrong. He liked me, before I even finished the scene."

"And that's how Luce became Lucy Heartfilia."

She looked at him, blinked. A slow smile adorned her lips. "Yeah." she sighs. "I guess."

* * *

 _Dec 4_ _th_ _2015_

"Natsu! Natsu! Are you even listening?"

He blinked, griping on the string wheel harder, the car jerked a little. "What the..." he mumble, looking outside of the car. Gray was still on the phone, yelling. Natsu readjusted his Bluetooth, "Yeah, I'm here."

"Are you?" Gray yelled. "I have been asking you questions and screaming for last 10 whole fucking minutes. You zoned out man."

"Yeah, um-I was driving…"

"Park the car."

"What?"

"I said park the damn car! You are not listening. You will get yourself killed."

"Okay." Natsu shook his head. Sometime Gray wasn't that annoying friend you want to kill and hide his body in the forest. He was the yelling parent who you wanna whack'em in the head.

Natsu put his hand in the wheel and his feet slightly on the brake, down-shift to 4th gear. But like always the car didn't slow down. Instead it gathered up speed. Brow furrowed, Natsu hit the brake a little harder this time. The car jerked again, loudly this time.

"What was that?" Gray asked.

"I-I don't know." Natsu was still looking at the speed meter as the speed lessens. "It's making weird noises."

The car jerked again, almost hitting the car in front of him. He turned it left, hard, trying to get himself away from the other cars.

"Dude stop this car, now!"

"I'm trying!" Natsu yelled. "But the shit isn't loosing speed. Fuck!" he cursed hitting the break even harder, shifting his gear.

This time the speed lessens all of a sudden to a twenty before picking its self up again. Natsu stared as the car did whatever it wanted.

"Gray," he spoke, his voice shaken, "I-don't, I don't have the control anymore."

"What!" Gray was pacing, Natsu could hear the heavy footsteps cased by the cast in his leg. "Where are you? Give me your address. I'm calling the police."

"I'm," the car jerked again, a loud thud coming from the engine. Natsu gripped on the steering wheel harder, trying to make it steady. "I-m in the highway outside of Magnolia."

"Okay" Gray breath, "I want," but he was cut off by a thunderbolt sound as the car hits the tree in the side of the road in a full force. Gray stops, his hands clutching the phone so tight that his knuckles turned white. "Natsu?" he asked his voice in a whisper, his heart in his ear. "Natsu?" this time a little more firm.

But nothing came back, except the sound of the engine humming, someone – a lady, he figured – screaming for help, and then silent.

Utter silent as he waits for the police to reach.

* * *

 _Dec 2_ _nd_ _2015_

"So," Lucy prompted, sipping her mocha slowly but loudly. Natsu grinned rolling his eyes. Some habits never die. "are you coming to Veronica this Christmas?'

He put his cup down, nods. "I am always there in Christmas time. You know…" he trailed off.

Lucy gulped her coffee, her eyes focused on the cup.

A silence followed as both stares at their cups.

"How is your dad? Zeref and _little_ Aries?" her eyes looking up at him.

Natsu smirked, " _Little_ Aries is not so little anymore." Lucy smiled. "Turned 19 last summer, in collage now. Studying film marketing, directing or something like that." he shrugged. "Moved out of the house last year, doing some odd jobs."

"Igneel taking it ok?"

"Dad's…his getting there."

And then another silent.

"I read one of your books"

Natsu gulped, "Ye-yeah."

"Yeah. It was called _'Fire breath'_ …it was good with lots of action."

"Yeah." he relaxed a little. "How did you..?"

"Mom told me that you write. I was in the middle of shooting 'Top gun' so I told one of the people from the set to get me a book by Natsu Dragneel. She wanted to buy something else but that book was sold out." Lucy looked at him. "I guessing this is the book that brought you here today." Natsu nod. "Yeah, she said it's a super romantic. Anyway she couldn't find that one so brought _Fire Breath_. Read it all in one sitting. You never told me what that book is about though?"

"It's um," he looked around, trying to find something to distract her. "you won't like it."

"Why?"

"It's _girly._ "

Lucy snot, something an actress like her shouldn't be doing in public. But she didn't care. "I'm a girl." she waved at herself.

Natsu shook his head. "Not your type of book."

"Fine don't tell me." she crossed her hand in her chest. Natsu's eyes followed until he made them focused on her face once more. "I'm thinking about visiting this year." Lucy spoke quietly, "Haven't been in home for like two years now. And I'm tired."

"You should be. You working too much."

Lucy smiled, opened her mouth to say something but the phone rang. She cursed, fishing for the phone in her bag. Natsu laughed.

"Hello," she shook her head. "Yeah, yeah it went well." rolled her eyes. "No, I-I" a pause, then a sighs. "Fine, ok. Bye."

"What happened?"

"I have to go. They changed the schedule. I have to be back there before 10 am, so I have to get the night's fight to Ga-luna."

"You are leaving? Now?"

"Yeah." she grimaced, slopping in to the chair. Suddenly she sat straight, her hands in the air. "Give me your phone."

"Why?'

Lucy rolled her eyes, "I'm not gonna run with it." Natsu huffed, taking his phone from his pocket he placed it in her palm. "This is my number-I'm saving it in you're and..." her phone ranged again. "And now I have yours."

Natsu took his phone back. Their hands touched. Eyes meet. Brown gazed at the unique onyx blue.

And then the phone ringed once more.

Lucy cursed, loudly, before picking it up. "Yes" it was tone that even now makes Natsu flinched, "yeah, bring the car around."

She meets his eyes once more. "I have to go."

"Yeah." he stood with her. "It was great meeting you."

"Same. See you home this Christmas?"

"Yup"

"Good, bye" but she didn't made any move.

"Bye" and he didn't let her go.

She surprised him then as she flew at him, hugging tightly. Natsu stood, stunned for a long moment before putting his arm around her. And they stayed like this until Lucy's phone ringed once more.

She gritted her teeth, pulling away. Natsu laughed.

"Go." he pushed her lightly.

"Bye."

The blonde turned, walking away from him. She turned back once, waving a little before slipping in side of the car.

And he stood there; hand in the air, watching her go.

It was a waiting game.

And he was waiting to lose.

* * *

 _Dec 4_ _th_ _2015_

"This is Pepper, newsnine, reporting live from Magnolia City Hospital." The red head gestured at the hospital building behind her. "Famous author and heartthrob Natsu Dragneel has met an accident today evening, while he was driving from Hargeon to Magnolia from his book signing at _The Cube_.

We don't know much yet, except that he has been severely injured, with multiple bruises, broken ribs and a possibly a broken leg too.

We have Ms. Hipper," the camera turned at the white haired middle aged woman "– who was actually driving in the car behind Natsu D. Mam what can you tell us about the incident?"

Ms. Hipper looked nervously at the reporter and then at the camera. "Well, I was driving behind him and-and I saw the car sawing and before I could do anything it crashed in to the tree next to the road. I was-really panicked. And I got out to help him. He was sandwiched between the car and the tree. It-it was so so horrible. I called the cops; they came really fast and helped him got out of there and in to the hospital."

"Thank you. As Ms. Hipper said, it took the cops only 20 minutes to come where it a normally 1 hour drive. When they reached they saw that the front of the car was smashed with tree. That forced the engine to move back inside of the car.

Mr. Dragneel was stuck between it and the back seat. His left leg bend in an awkward position. The policed tried to drag him out of the car, but he was stuck badly. Bleeding from right side of head which crashed with the window, his back, and his entire left foot.

After multiple attempts police finally got him out of the car transferred in to the hospital.

The doctors have yet to say what is happening as well as Natsu D's assistant or his agent. We have seen his father Mr. Igneel. And some had his elder brother Head of Authority of _The Cube_ Mr. Zeref enter the hospital – though that had not yet been confirmed.

It has been five hour after that. And our inside source has said that he is still in the operation room. And there nothing anyone could do but wait for it to be over.

So now we wait.

This is Pepper reporting live, for newsnine."

* * *

Leave me some thought?


	8. Chapter 8

100 followers! So Happy!

Going to be late with the next chapter, so I thought you guys might enjoy this rather then nothing at all.

Thanks to everyone who read the last chapter and reviewed, followed and favorite it. Love you all!

There is a _**banner**_ or two made by **Annie815** , it's in my FB group, check it out. They are awesome! She did an amazing job on it. Love ya' An!

Join _'_ _ **Thevilonefanfictionist15'**_ is the name of my Facebook group. Teaser and updates are given there.

No Beta, so mistakes might be there. **Dates are important**!

* * *

 **Reality Vs Fiction**

Chapter – 7

News

* * *

 _Dec 6_ _th_ _2015_

The crowed in front of the Magnolia city hospital grew in large every second. There were police surrounding the place but it didn't stop the wave of people to gather in front of the iron gates.

A crowed of fans, well-wishers, accomplice, friends and reporters.

Another side of the hospital's gate was flooded with flowers, candles, notes all wishing the same thing.

A reporter stood just in front of it. Her hair not in its perfect bun anymore but in a messy pony tail, her dress wrinkled. She tried to press it with her hands but that didn't do much. She sighs as the camera man gave her thumbs up. The red light flicked.

"This is Pepper, for newsnine, reporting live from Magnolia City Hospital." Her voice solemn. "It has been almost two days and famous author Natsu Dragneel is yet to wake up.

Somewhere around yesterday morning his manager and publicist, Levy McGarden has given a brief appearance to the media. She didn't informed much but has told us not to worry. That Mr. Dragneel has been taken out of the operation which has gone without any glitch. He had three broken ribs, the tibia of his left leg was also broken.

He had been taken into another surgery that afternoon for his leg.

The head is the one which the doctors are actually more concern about." She pointed at the white building behind her, "Ms. McGarden is going to update more about his condition sometime this afternoon.

From yesterday when the news of Natsu Dragneel first came out and between now, his condition has not yet improved.

Thought the news spread like wildflower, bringing people from all parts of Fiory in front of the MCH. This is the crowed that had gathered here, for him.

For those of you who don't know, author of sensational romance novel _'Angel & Dragon'_ Natsu Dragneel was reported to be in an accident near the Magnolia highway at December 4th. He was coming back from Hargeon where he had his _second_ book signing in The Cube because of none other than his legendary first book _Angel & Dragon – _which even now captures people in its depth of words and makes their heart beat of those two young protagonists Rushi and Ustan as they fell in love.

He is also the first author ever to have the honor of being in The Cube for the second time and the youngest none the less. All of his books are still in Fiory's bestselling list. _Angel & Dragon _still remaining in the top.

We all wish and pray for him. Because we want him back with us.

And like Ustan once said in _Angel & Dragon_, "If you love me, then how can I not come back?"

Well Natsu, we all love you. So please come back to us.

This is Pepper reporting live, for newsnine."

* * *

Really inching to kill Natsu here.


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks to everyone who read the last chapter. Hope you all enjoy this one more.

Especially to SunsetFairy. Me, Lady Rosethorn, Peacerockgirl123, cbearcharlie, BigBadBen, Midnight KAT04, No1Star, Grizzly98, shadow6689, NylliaDelta, FlameDragonHime, catwhiskerz, rkynman, Geno07P, LadyFlonne714, Isabelle94.

For the lovely reviews MystpopGirl, Peacerockgirl123, Sayaka Chan94, Guest (I knew it), Faniac (Guest) (No, not _that_ kind of squeal), FlameDragonHime

Give a _**big thanks to my new Beta Peacerockgirl123**_ , who did an amazing job betaing this chapter. She made it so much better. So, everyone thank her!

There aretwo _**banner**_ made by **Annie815** , it's in my FB group, check it out. They are awesome!

Join _'_ _ **Thevilone. fanfictionist15'**_ is the name of my facebook group. Teaser and updates are given there.

 **Dates are important**!

Enjoy!

* * *

Reality Vs Fiction

Chapter – 8

Little things

* * *

 _Dec 8th 2015_

"We are interrupting our regular program to bring this breaking news from Magnolia City Hospital, where our star reporter is waiting for us. Pepper?"

" _Thanks Ultear. I'm Pepper Robinson, reporting live from Magnolia City Hospital where we have just received news that Natsu Dragneel is safe and out of harm's way. A few minutes ago he regained consciousness and is able to breathe on his own. His agent, Gray Fullbuster, has thanked everyone for their much needed support and well wishes._

 _Dragneel's manager, Levy McGarden, will hold on a press conference later this evening to speak to the press and answer questions regarding Mr. Dragneel's current condition and his recovery ahead. This is Pepper Robinson reporting live, Newsnine. Back to you in the studio."_

"Thank you Pepper. We now return to the regular programs."

* * *

 _Dec 11_ _th_ _2015_

 _4.50 pm_

' _Are you dead?'_

' _ **I don't think I am but you never know.'**_

' _Well your texting me back, so I say...not yet. How are you feeling?'_

' _ **I feel like shit. And my head hurts like crap.'**_

' _It's that bad?'_

' _ **I can barely stay awake, my rib hurts every time i take a breath. But the headaches are the worst. Something is wrong with it.'**_

' _I always knew there was something wrong with that head of yours. It was always tilting to the left all the time'_

' _ **Ha ha, not funny. -_-'**_

' _Are you sure? It's funny how you were always leaning to the left a little. I've had my suspicions.'_

' _ **Wow, thats a big word for the person who forgot how to spell their own name in the exam.'**_

' _Shut up! I was tried okay!"_

' _You still there?'_

' _ **You told me to shut up.'**_

' _...Gah! I swear you can be so annoying sometimes.'_

' _ **Are you sure? I was always the nice one'**_

' _GAH!'_

' _I've missed this..'_

' _ **I've missed this too. :)'**_

' _Heh. Well what can I say? I'm pretty hard to forget. ;P'_

' _ **Yeah, yeah you are.'**_

* * *

 _Dec 15_ _th_ _2015_

 _12.09pm_

' _I'm so bored.'_

' _ **Is that why you're texting me?'**_

' _...Maybe?'_

 **'… _..'_**

' _Whatcha doing?'_

' _ **Trying to survive. I'm not sure how much longer I can stand being in this damn hospital!'**_

' _Be like Bear Grylls, you know from your favorite show man vs wild :D'_

' _ **Yuck.'**_

' _You still don't like him? It's been years!'_

' _ **The guy drank his own pee for God's sake!'**_

' _You still use the word 'pee'?'_

' _ **What else are you suppose to call it?'**_

' _You are the Writer here. Aren't you suppose to all the words and stuff? Anyway, i still like him.'_

 **'…'**

* * *

 _Dec 19_ _th_ _2015_

 _7:30pm_

' _I don't know why I'm doing Catwoman. I was always Batman.'_

' _ **No. I was batman. You were a bunny. Remember?'**_

' _No! Batman. I was always Batman!'_

' _ **You were a bunny. That's why we call you bunny, bunny. ;)'**_

' _Shut up! I was born to be Batman!'_

' _ **But you're not a guy?'**_

' _Noooh! Are you assuming me for my gender Natsu?'_

' _ **No!'**_

' _Does it even matter if I'm a girl?'_

' _ **No but I DON'T KNOW! Anyway, I'm the vengeance, I'm the night, I'm the Dark Knight. I'M BATMAN!'**_

' _I'm still BATMAN!'_

' _ **Are we seriously fighting over this...again?'**_

' _Yes, yes we are.'_

' _ **Sometimes I wonder about the sanity of our conversations...Fine. You are batman. Adam West Batman. I'm Kevin Conroy!'**_

' _Adam West was awesome as Batman. He never needed to say it out loud that he was Batman. He just stood there and we knew. You are Ben Affleck.'_

' _ **Ben Affleck was the best.'**_

' _Please. George Clooney did a better job. And I hate him in that movie.'_

' _ **There is something wrong with you mind – which I'm not surprised at all about –, Luce. If you think George was better than Ben. I mean, you can be BvS all the way, but I'm saying Ben was good. And aren't you, like, working with him now?'**_

' _That's why I'm saying. Only two people did awesome Batman, Christian Bale & Adam West.'_

' _ **Christian Bale, Val Kilmer and Ben Affleck.'**_

' _Christian Bale, Adam West, Batman from the Lego Movie.'_

' _ **Forget the Lego Movie. He's on another list. I admit the voice was spot on but that doesn't count because his not real. It's just a voice. He doesn't count.'**_

' _I'm still counting him..'_

' _**I guess we disagree then.'**_

' _Yeah. It looks like we do. We had our first fight in a looong time. How long had it been from the last?'_

' _ **Eight years.'**_

' _Yeah. Time flies huh?'_

' _ **It does, doesn't it?'**_

' _Wait, you keep track of our fights?'_

There wasn't a response after that.

* * *

 _Dec 20th 2015_

 _5:05pm_

' _Hey pinky'_

' _ **Bunny'**_

' _Bubble gum :D'_

' _ **I hate that name.'**_

' _More than flame head'_

' _ **I can't believe you and Gray were my friends. You guys were such a bully.'**_

' _I pride myself for it.'_

' _ **I bet you do'**_

' _Yeah. I miss home. I miss you guys'_

' _ **You coming home for Christmas?'**_

' _Yep! I told Aquaries, that I'll do any movie she wants me to if she lets me go home. What about you?'_

' _ **Yeah. On plane now. I'll be there later tonight.'**_

' _Then I'll see you there. And I'm still Batman!'_

' _ **:('**_

* * *

 _Dec 24_ _th_ _2015_

Aries pushed the wheelchair slowly as the line moved forward. "I just don't understand why dad wants the same type of pants every year. I mean, why not try something different?" She picked up a red scarf from the rack next to her, "How about this?" She asked as she held it for Natsu to see.

Natsu shook his head at it. "We already have enough red in the family. We don't need more. I'm getting sick of it."

Aries nodded her head, placing the scarf back on the rack. "What we have brother dear, is hot pink, not red." Natsu opened his mouth to say that it was actually bubblegum pink - the worst kind of pink - but then conversation suddenly changed, something that always happens when you're talking to Aries. "I wonder what Zeref will bring? I hope he gives me one of those new smartphones for Christmas!"

Natsu rolled his eyes. "Move. I'm the one in the chair but you're the one holding up the line."

"Yeah yeah." She ignored him. Her eyes taking on the racks of chocolates from the aisle behind them. She stopped suddenly, looking back, pointing, "I want that."

Natsu turned, curious to see what got her attention. He wasn't surprised when he saw the object Aries was pointing straight was a 18 inch bar of caramel chocolate. He gulped. It had been long since he had one of those. But he knew they couldn't get it no matter how much he and Aries wanted it.

He shook his head. "You can't." he replied looking ahead, rolling the chair forward a little. But before he could move a little, Aries stopped it.

"No, I want that. I want it now." She pouted like a five year old, the puppy dog eyes in there full swing.

Natsu sighed, knowing very well that his sister won't leave until they bought the bar. "Okay" he said, going through his wallet and pulling out two dollars, giving it to the cashier.

She smiled at the two siblings. "Have a great day you two and Happy Holidays!"

Natsu smiled. "Thank you." He put his sunglasses on.

Aries scoffed. "You look like a fool in those glasses. You should give them to me." Natsu turned around, grabbed her braid, pulling it down, the girl with it. Aries tried to make objections but no one stopped them as they already knew who they were.

The glasses never could hide those unruly pink locks they owned.

"Stop asking for things! And wait here. I will be right back."

"Ouch" she said with mock hurt in her voice, fixing her hair.

Natsu rolled his eyes, something he has been doing a lot lately.

His sister never was one of those people who knew how to change. But he loves her just the way she is: sweet and sometimes scary. The double S's as they call it in his family.

The pinket rolled his squeaky chair. A few girls eyed him as he passed them, whispering in each other's ears, giggling. He knew the glasses doesn't work, they never do. Everyone knew who he was. Still, he liked to pretend that no one knew who he was. Like a superhero. He liked to think sometimes that he was still the same 15 year old boy who would try to steal mint candies from the store, who would slide down mudslides in the hills with his best friend, dare each other to walk naked, etc.

Thank God they both chickened out before they could undress.

But he wasn't that 15 year old anymore. Still he was the same, everyone saw him in his chibi dragon swim trunks last summer, they saw him in the bar singing karaoke with a broken drunk voice with Gajeel and Gray, two years ago. Then the dance off he had with Gray at his wedding, that got a lot hits on social media. Levy worked hard to make sure #CrashDance doesn't trend. But it did anyway. Him fighting with Gray, which happens every time they meet, and then there was Gray himself, the town gossip, his agent, and his best friend.

It was true he wasn't that care-free bubble gum Natsu anymore. But it was also true that he was still the same person. Just a little older and a tiny bit mature. Just a little more cuter maybe? Just a little more richer. So who cares if they recognize him?

When he reached the delight section, he realized that he had a problem. One that he couldn't do in his current state. The chocolate bars were on the _very_ top shelf. He can't possibly reach them while sitting in this stupid chair!

"Shit." He looked down the aisle. No one. He turned around and looked behind him. No one. Not a single person was in the aisle. Natsu sat at the edge of his chair. The movement made his ribs hurt. Biting his lip, he tried to reach up. But it was no use. He still couldn't reach the packet.

The pinkett looked around again. To his left a blonde girl wearing sunglasses staring at him. He raised an eyebrow. And she raised one of hers back at him. That made him straighten up. Usually girls giggles when he raises his pink brows.

The blonde girl smirked. The corner of her lips twitching a litter to the left. And he knew who she was.

She straightened the shopping basket in her hand. "Mind if I help you?" She asked as she made her way toward him.

"Knock yourself out." He responded.

She rolled her eyes – he knew that. "Just cause I'm offering to help, doesn't mean you have to be rude to me." The blonde walked over, placing her shopping basket in his lap.

"Hey!"

"I'm helping you, so shut up." She retorted as she reached on her tiptoes towards the packet of chocolate.

"I didn't tell you to help me." Natsu grumbled.

"Yeah, but you needed it." She smiled again- that amazing smile that she always has on her face. Like always Natsu lost the fight.

"When did you get here?"

"About this morning. Hey, shouldn't you be in the hospital or something?"

Natsu tried to shrug but the movement pulled his shoulder muscle causing him to flinch. He forgot how much he had to endure just to shrug.

Lucy shook her head, grabbing the handle of the chair and turning around. "Why are you so damn stupid? You got a broken leg and three broken ribs."

"Fractured." Natsu corrected her.

Lucy rolled her eyes, whacking him straight in the head. "Does it even matter you dumb-ass?"

"No." Natsu said rubbing the back of his head. She hits hard. She always did.

Memories fade, his did and so does everyone else. He remembered how she smiled, how her chocolate brown eyes sparkled in the sun, how her hair smells - strawberries and vanilla. How she used to tie her hair back in braids and pony tails. But, he forgot how hard her punches and kicks were. This time he will remember, considering his condition, he better.

"You could had died, you know. You were in coma for three days. Coma as in almost dead."

"The media exaggerate it." he mumbled.

Lucy turned to the corner. "It didn't look like to me when I was there"

Natsu stopped the wheelchair, turning to look at her. "You came to the hospital?"

Lucy shrugged, rubbing both of the hand together, a nervous habit she always had. Nasts smiled. "Yeah well I thought you died. I wanted to know if you hair was really pink"

"What?"

"Oh look there's Aries!"

Lucy never answered why she actually went there. But Natsu was glad that she did.

Sometime the little things is all that matters.

* * *

Leave me some thoughts?


	10. Chapter 10

Hey everybody, trying to update as fast as I can. Hope this will makes all you happy! Thanks to everyone who read the last chapter.

Especial thanks to Alliedhealer812, Isabelle94, rinvampgirl, Siyuki and Rita, Crystalic Lotus, Asuraider, lonehuman123, Dragonbosslayer, ALeoWonderer, AmyJusta, Fairytailluva, zerophelia, FlameDragonHime,

For the lovely reviews Peacerockgirl123, Special Person (Guest), lollipop (Guest), FlameDragonHime and SunserFairyMe.

Give a _**big thanks to my Beta Peacerockgirl123**_ , who did an amazing job betaing this chapter. She even helped with this chapter title. So extra clap for that!

 **About something:**

Most of you must have heard about it, that someone tried to use a Twilight story, the same story that had inspired 'Reality Vs Fiction' as their own.

I don't understand why someone would do that. We are here cause we love to write and we are fans. And that's it. It's not about who gets the most reviews (though it makes the author very happy) or the favorites. It's not a competition.

It just for fun.

That story 'When fiction becomes reality' isn't finish and the author wasn't writing any more. And they are hundreds more good unfinished stories like this. But that doesn't mean we can steal or in better words 'plagiarism' just by changing the name of the characters and a few words. That's not fair. Not to you or the readers and definitely not to the author who actually came up with the idea.

If you like the idea, ask them if you can use it. I did for this story.

And take that idea and mold it into your idea.

'When fiction became reality' was the inspiration for 'Reality Vs Fiction' but they are not the same story. Not the same character. It's not even the same plot. I took that idea and made it into my own.

And I'm not ashamed to say it.

They are so many people writing this days. We are bound to get inspired by others. But that doesn't mean we can take the whole thing and think that we can get away with it.

That's.. just stupid.

Anyway...

 **Someone PM me asking where did I got the idea for the weird Batman conversation**. Well, that actually kinda happen. It was a short  & sane part of the real conversation I had with a friend of mine. I hope all you liked that.

' _ **Thevilone. fanfictionist15'**_ is the name of my Facebook group. Teaser, pictures and updates are given there. So join in guys!

 **Dates are important**. Don't forget.

Enjoy!

* * *

Reality Vs Fiction

Chapter 9

Who knows?

* * *

 _Dec 25_ _th_ _2015_

It was Christmas tradition that Lucy would spend Christmas Eve at the Dragneel's and Natsu would have Christmas dinner with the Heartfilia's. That was the only way anyone could get Lucy out of the Dragneel household during the holiday season.

So it wasn't a surprise when Lucy called at 7 am, not telling him why, but asking him to be ready before 6:30 that night.

Natsu was ready an hour ahead.

"It's like prom." Aries muttered from the living room. Her eyes fixed on the TV. "Even then it was Lucy who picked him up."

"It was always Lucy." Zeref said, not looking up from his phone, typing furiously.

Aries nodded, eyes still on the screen. She was watching a Korean Drama. She was into them now. "I understand why it was Lucy always driving. I mean, the only time he ever drove was when he crashed dad's car into the school's flag pole." She laughed at the memory. "How old was he when that happened?"

"Sixteen." Zeref chuckled.

"And we all know about the famous accident."

"You guys know that I'm still here, right?" Natsu huffed from the top of the stairs.

No one took any notice

"I wonder what'll happen when Lucy finds about _'Angel & Dragon'_. He hid the book, but how do you hide a movie? When she finds out, I'm sure she will probably run him over." Aries was laughing so hard she fell off the couch. Zeref did a fist bump with her.

Natsu shook his head. Sometimes, most of the time, he can't believe that his family was related.

A minute later, the girl of topic pulled into the driveway. Aries looked out the window. "Natsu!" She yelled, "Your Rushi" she fake coughed "I mean Lucy is here!"

Natsu gave her a dirty look as he limped his way to the door. "Shut up."

"Yeah but we all know you wish she was." Zeref responded with a smirk.

Natsu narrowed his eyes. "Jerk" he muttered under his breath.

Just then Lucy came inside, her keys to the house in hand and she closed the door behind her. "Knock knock." She called out in her cheery voice.

She smiled when she saw them in the living room. "Sup Dragneel's."

"Lucy!" Aries waved from the couch.

Lucy waved back. "What ya watching?"

Aries grinned. She placed her index finger in her lip and shss.

Lucy turned away, huffing and laughing. The other girl was laughing too.

Zeref just shook his head. "Kids" he kvetch.

Natsu stopped listening to the girl's conversation. He looked at Lucy. She looked good. A little different from the last time he saw her.

Last night he could barely see. Aries was with her like glue.

Her hair was longer. It now just came down to the bottom of her waist. She looked tanner. She had a dark peach scarf with matching colored jeans on. A light blue tank top and navy blue flats.

She pushed her hair behind her ear. And he noticed the familiar black bracelet on her left hand.

She kept it. Natsu smiled, turning away.

Suddenly someone pulled his hand. He turned to look. Lucy was had an eyebrow raised at him. He shook his head.

"Okay people we need to go. Tell Igneel to bring another pie for me." The blonde pulled Natsu with her. When they were out of the living room, she wiggled her eyebrows at him. He raised one of his.

Lucy laughed. "You look nice."

Natsu shrugged trying to act as if his always looking nice, it's not a big deal. Though he would admit, he did look good. He made sure of it. A dark blue jean jacket with hood, a white t-shirt under the jacket, black jeans and brown sneakers. With his scarf around his neck of course.

Aries and Zeref, of course, made fun of him when they saw him. Saying he was putting a little too much effort on his dressing. Lucy already knows him.

"Thanks." Natsu mumbled. Than he looked at her, "You look beautiful" That was the truth. Lucy smiled smugly. Natsu can't let that happen. "Princess"

"Gah!" she yelled in frustration. "God I hate when people calls me that." Natsu smirked. "Don't call me that"

"But you live in a castle-"

"It's a Mansion-"

"-and you got those big fluffy dresses -"

"I hate those things-"

"And you're rich!"  
Lucy smacked him on the back.

"Score one." Aries yelled from the living room. "Big brother you owe me 5 bucks!"

Lucy laughed opening the door but then stopped. Her eyes taking in the family photo at the top of the stairs. "She looked so pretty that day" Lucy murmur.

Natsu took a breath, already knowing who the blonde was talking about. All humor in the air disappeared. Even the living room suddenly became quite.

He turned to look at the photo.

It was taken on the night of Zeref's prom. He was wearing a tux with bright yellow tie anyone could fin. His date was a black haired girl no one knew, wearing the most brightest yellow dress ever. Gray named her The Canary.

Anna was in her usual, a midnight blue dress – that was looked like sack on her bony body, she was losing a lot weights back then–with pink socks. Her hair in a messy bun. The under of her eyes were darken and her skin had an unhealthy yellow hue to it. Yet the smile on her face was the brightest of them all. Igneel stood next to her. He had flour on his hair. And she was laughing because of it.

Aries was hiding behind her knee. Only two messy pink pig tail could be seen.

Lucy was next to Natsu, doing an over enthusiastic victory sign. Gray showing of his teeth's. For some reason he wasn't wearing a t-shirt. Natsu stood awkwardly next to them. Like he would rather be in his room reading a book then doing this.

He rather would had, given any chance.

Though Natsu would never say it, he was glad that Lucy forced him to take that photo that night.

It was their last photo together. It was the last photo they had of her smiling.

"Yeah" he mumbled, his voice cracking slightly. "she did."

Lucy laughed than. It was light and bubbly. She looked at the living room, then back at him. "If we don't leave, I'll start watching K-drama with Aries again." She shook her head at the direction of the TV. "We don't want to repeat last night. Do we?"

Natsu shook his head, welcoming her change of conversation. "I don't think I can handle that one more time. My ears are still hurting from those screaming you guys did."

"We weren't screaming" Lucy helped him get out of the door. "We were squealing. There is a difference. You are a writer, you are supposed to know that!"

Natsu laughed.

"Bring him back before 10!" Aries yelled from behind. "And use protection!"

* * *

The ride was rather silent. Both of them still thinking. Lucy rubbed her hand more than once.

"She would be proud, you know" she said, breaking the silence.

Natsu turned towards her. "What?"

"Anna. She would had been proud of us."

"Yeah?"

Lucy nod her head. And a picture of 16 year old Lucy flashed between his eyes. Natsu blinked. "I know. Look at us! You're a world famous writer. I'm an A-class superstar" she threw her hair behind with some sash. Natsu laughed.

"Zeref is the director of the Cube. Aries is graduating this spring from college with a degree in directing. Gray is you agent. Probably making more money that you"

Natsu nod. "He does make more money."

"See! And his married. Of all of us, his the one married. The bakery is doing good. Igneel is doing good, dad told me. And…" she stopped, turned to look at the pinket next to her, "so she would had been proud. But she was wrong about one thing you know. We all miss her" her voice was thicker now as if she can't swallow. "We all still love her. She was wrong, we couldn't forget her."

Then she laughed. It was thing of Lucy. Every time things get to intense she would laugh it off. "God, I sound like some of from a melodrama."

Natsu just smiled, looking back at the window.

* * *

Jude Heartfilia opened the door for them.

"Squinty eyes!" his thick blond mustache twitch in mischievous.

Natsu groaned. He really hates the name calling. He smiled. "Jude. How are you?"

"Alive. How's your leg?"

"Still there."

"You dad didn't came today?" Jude and Igneel are polo buddies.

"Christmas sale at the bakery." He answered.

Jude nod.

"What is wrong with you guys?" Lucy asking pushing them away to get inside. "Who talks like that?"

"Men" her father answered. Natsu shrugged.

Lucy rolled her eyes.

"Come on" she grabbed Natsu by his hood, dragging him with her. It was harder than she thought it would be.

The crutches were the main problem.

When they reached the living room, Layla Heartfilia was sitting in one of the chairs. A glass of wine in her hand and a book in another looking as sophisticated as ever. But Natsu's eye was on the book in her hand. It had a red hard cover. Natsu narrowed his eye at it. It looked familiar.

The woman smiled.

"Natsu" the way she says his name… Natsu looked at her. "I heard you were in an accident?" Layla, always polite. Always direct.

She was so different from his own mother, that sometime he didn't seems to understand the woman. He never saw her in a messy bun. No, her hair always in a French hair roll Updo. Layla never wear sweat pants. She was always in her designer dresses and high heels.

But to Natsu she seemed…cold. Apparently Lucy agrees.

Maybe it was the reason why she was so close with his mother rather than her own.

Maybe.

Maybe not.

"How are you now?" Layla stood up. Perfect posture.

Natsu gulped.

"I'm, I'm fine"

"Well that's wonderful to hear" she clapped her hands together, looked at all of them. "Shall we have dinner?"

It was common for the Heartfilia's to go overboard in this type of dinners. So Natsu wasn't surprised when he sat down the chair.

Crab stuffed lobster tail as starters. The main course was lamb chops with balsamic reduction. An all green salad side. And then dissert. The only thing in this whole menu that Layla probably did on her own. Tangerine sorbet.

In Natsu's home it was always roast chicken and mashed potatoes and pecan pie with vanilla ice cream on top. Though the pie doesn't taste the same. It was something they couldn't let go.

They didn't wanted to.

Lucy sat next to him.

"So, Natsu" Layla took a bite of lamb chop. "How is your writing going? I heard you are going to do another romance novel."

Natsu bite into the lamb a little too hard. He chew it slowly, buying his time. He could feel Layla's eye on him. Even Lucy's.

Jude was reading something on his tablet.

Bless him.

"Um how" he shook his head. It wasn't important how she knew. "It's not official" he looked at the older blonde woman.

She was looking at him. A glass of red wine in one hand. Her head tilted a little- just a little- to right. And she was smiling.

It was look that Natsu had seen on Lucy's face so many time.

He saw it when she was manipulating him and Gray to walk down naked on the street. Thank god Zeref found them before they could.

He saw it when she told him that he can drive without a license. He crashed the car into the school pole.

He saw it when she found his story writing diary under his bed.

He saw that same look on her when she printed those stories in the school newspaper.

It was look that meant, she knew what she was doing. That she knew it was bad. And she's loving it.

Funny how gene works.

Natsu placed his knife down. He nod to himself. "I'm thinking. _'Fire breath'_ was good. I enjoyed writing about Mage's and wizards. Fiction and fantasy always works so great together. But my readers want me to write something that is less…action packed, less made up. They want something sweet, something real, something with a little more drama."

"I thought writers write what they want. Not what the readers want."

"It's true. But if no one reads what you write than you aren't a writer. I wrote five stories for myself. One of them got more love than the others. But that doesn't matter. What matters as long as I feel like writing it. Don't like it don't write it. That's my motto. Plus, I been writing fiction for too long." He turned at Lucy. She smiled, he smiled back. "It's time to be back in reality. The battle between reality vs fiction is over. Reality won."

"Good" Layla was done with the polite talk.

Lucy placed her hand on Natsu. He turned to look at her. "How was your interview? One you did at cube?"

"You know about that?" Layla asked, from across the table.

Lucy nod. "I meet him the day before."

"Do you know what it was for?" Layla asked again.

Natsu looked at Lucy. The girl kept her eyes on her mother. "It was because of _'Angel &_ _Dragon'_ Natsu's first book. It's still in the top five as a best seller."

"Have you read it?"

Natsu choked on his water. Lucy turned at him, padding him on the back. "It's okay. Slow breath." But he kept on choking.

Layla leaned on her chair, wine in her hand, smiling.

Natsu was terrified.

Layla was about to say something else when Lucy's phone ringed. Natsu took a breath of relief.

She excused herself. Took the phone with her. It was from Aquarius. Lucy had to take it.

"So Natsu…" when Natsu looked at Layla and saw that same insane smile on her again.

Suddenly everything clicked.

The red hardcover book was ' _Angel & Dragon'_. How can only now he notice his own book which was on Layla's hand before.

She read the book. She knew.

He was sure. He was 100 percent sure that she knew.

He just knew it. How could she not? Layla was the smartest and wisest women he knew. If anyone could've figured it out, it would be her.

Rushi was Lucy. They had the same hair, same smile, and same habits. They were same.

Lucy came back a minute later. The table was quite. Jude was still reading something on his tablet. Layla was finishing her sorbet.

Natsu was still as a rock.

He forced a smile when he saw her face. She didn't looked that happy.

"What happen?"

Lucy took a big bite of her sorbet. "Aquarius found a movie for me. And she…I think she already promised them that I'm gonna do it. Uh! She didn't even read the script. Just said that it's gonna be good. She has a felling." She huffed at the end. "I'm gonna get the script at 6th January." She smiled at him. "I can't wait!" she said sarcastically, taking another bite.

* * *

 _Jan 6_ _th_ _2016_

She dropped the script on the couch. And brought out the book of the bag. Red hard cover with words in golden.

Chapter one. The crazy girl.

' _The first time I meet her I was 13. Young and naïve and very cute. Which isn't relevant to the story but I just wanted to say it. Anyway the first time I saw her, was in the beautiful town of Heargeon. I was abandon by my brother as he went to meet with his friends._

 _Typical._

 _I was walking in the park when I heard a giant boy – he was close to 7 feet tall with spikes in his head – threating a little girl. She had her back on me. So I couldn't see her face. But I could see her hair. Molten gold strands. They were tied in pigtails._

 _The boy was asking her for money. Threating her that if she does not give it to him, he will tell her parents. What he will tell he didn't say._

 _The girl scoffed at him. I took a step back. He was big enough that even 10 of her mixed together won't size up to him. And yet as she stood there, hands in her hip, straight. Looking him at the eyes. Defiant as ever._

 _I was impressed by that. I didn't knew what it was called. Confidence? Over confidence? Or stupidity? I didn't knew. I didn't cared. I just knew, I liked the fact that she didn't cowered away. Something I knew I would had done myself._

 _I was a sissy._

 _The boy however wasn't impressed by that. He took a threating step at her._

 _I had this sudden sense to protect her. I licked my lips, pushed my glasses between the bridge of my nose._

 _I felt like Clark Kent before he would turn into superman._

 _I felt powerful._

 _I took a step toward them._

 _It didn't end up the way I planned it would._

 _She didn't needed me. Even though she was a foot shorter than me, 4 than the boy in front of her._

 _Yet she didn't needed me._

 _My mom once said that, "Height, weight and appearances doesn't make us. It's what we make of them."_

 _She was right. Because the girl in front of me didn't need height to defend her. She didn't need weight either. She needed courage. A little bit of insanity too. And I don't think she was in lack of that. Both of that._

 _It happen fast. So my eyes couldn't take the whole scene properly. But at the same time I saw it in slow motion. It was weird in that sense._

 _She pushed the boy then kicked in his sensitive part. And threw some punches that would had made Superman proud._

 _I was a little terrified by her at that moment. So when she turned to me, I took a step back._

 _Her brown eyes bored in my onex blue. I felt as if the world stood still. Nothing mattered at that moment. Only her eyes meeting mine._

 _She had the prettiest eyes. And the most beautiful smile I had ever seen. It was a different smile on its own. Her left side of the lip twitched up. Making it more mischievous, more innocent at the same time._

 _I didn't even knew her name. But I think, I think I was falling for her. I was falling for the crazy girl.'_

Lucy closed the book with a thud. Her hands in a tight fist.

* * *

Long AU and even longer chapter. Leave me some thoughts?


	11. Chapter 11

Not dead!

Everyone thank my **wonderful** **Beta Peacerockgirl123** for the amazing work that she has done in this chapter. If you guys like or love it, then it is all to her.

And also thanks to vG LOL I, lucyheartfilia226, alexis100, regierh2004, Kazikomi, Mutt7, PhantomSeekerz255, justanothernolife, Rygetsu, queenknight, Mirella, nermansherman, Bubblegumdrop69x, fdaisuki, Fairytailfanatic123, fdaisuki, Kive660, KittyCrow12, regierh2004, gamershacked.

For the lovely reviews Poppy (Guest), Rushi D (Guest), SweetSour (Guest), Peacerockgirl123, SunsetFairyMe, melissamary, Crystalic Lotus, zerophelia, NylliaDelta, Annie815.

And to all who joined the group.

* * *

Reality Vs Fiction  
Chapter - 10  
Face to face

* * *

 _Jan 2nd, 2016_

"Hello everyone! Welcome back." the redhead waved her hand enthusiastically, "This is Pepper live from the Newsnine studio and you're watching the Universe One." She leaned in front of the camera, a smirk playing across her glossy red lips. "And I have amazing news for you all."

"Though most will say that this is only a rumor, but I have found from a very _very_ reliable source that Natsu Dragneel's most famous -also his first novel- _'Angel & Demon'_ is going be made into a live-action motion film!

That's right people you heard me. Now you can see Ustan and Rushi living and breathing in front of you, showing their unforgettable love to each other.

And i can't wait to see baby Ariel!

Anyway, it's going to be produced by the biggest production company in Fiore, Fairy Tail. So we can expect the best of the best, in the cast.

Sources have also said that there is going to be a script read shortly, where Dragneel will meet the A-list cast for the first time. As we all know because of his recent accident, he couldn't be a part of the auditioning team.

And all of this is all going to be happening in the sunny Ga Luna, just in a few days. Fingers crossed.

In other news. A-list actress, Lucy Heartfilia, had signed on to another role. Though her agent Ms. Water's won't say who the production house is or what the film is about. But if you ask me, I have a feeling we'll be seeing her under the Fairy Tail banner in something romantic.

Let's face it. We have been seeing it coming. If Fairy Tail doesn't scoop up the best, then who will?

Now days she is busy shooting her pro bono work with an independent director. The movie is about a girl, who has been mistaken as a terrorist. A government agent is now her only option to stay alive. Guess who is playing the agent?

It's Lucy Heartfilia in another action packed movie! The title though hasn't been decided. But my sources," Pepper winked, "has said that the team is leaning on the title _'Nullification'_.

She is working very hard as we all know she will be going on a one year break at the end of this year. Hope's her vacation will be less actioned packed and more into drama and love as her new film!"

* * *

 _Jan 8th, 2016_

 **'Hey, Luce guess what?'**

… _._

 **'Fine I will tell you. I'm-'**

 **'…coming to Ga Luna!'**

 **'Waiting for your reply'**

 **'Luce?'**

 **'Lucy?'**

* * *

 _Jan 9th, 2016_

 **'Hey, why is your phone still switched off? Call me'**

 **'I'm gonna be in Ga Luna tomorrow'**

 **'Call me okay?'**

* * *

 _Jan 10th, 2016_

 **'Lucy, I'm in Ga Luna right now. Just reached. Dad sent a pecan pie for you'**

 **'Call me'**

 **'Lucy?'**

 **'Are you mad at me?'**

 **'Bunny?'**

 **'Please call, I'm getting worried.'**

 **'Lucy?'**

 **'Luce?'**

 **'Pick up!'**

"Hey?" Natsu looked up at the snow blonde sitting in front of him. She smiled. "Stop looking at your phone. You are with me. So look at me." She smiled once more, her blue eyes sparkling in the sun.

Natsu smiles, nodding, he placed the phone in the table. He stared at her. The girl laughed slightly, leaning in, staring back at him.

It only lasted two seconds before both of them bust into a laughter.

Lisanna sipped her coffee. "I missed this" she sighed.

Natsu nodded. "I missed this too."

"So, how long are you planning to stay?"

"You want me to leave already?" he accused her. Lisanna rolled her eyes and gave a small giggle, shaking her head. Natsu answered, "Two days. But Gray keeps on begging me to stay longer."

"He's not even here."

"Exactly. I don't understand what goes inside of his head."

Lisanna laughed. "Well that's Gray for ya. What else can you expect?"

Natsu nodded, taking a sip of his lemon tea. He took a quick glance at his phone again. Why wasn't Lucy replying to his texts? He had already sent over 50. Then there was the 60 other phone calls. She never picked up.

Was she okay?

"Do you –" Lisanna said, turning towards him, but stopped when she saw Natsu looking at his phone, _again_. She sighed, taking it from his hand.

"Hey!" he yelled in protest.

"What? You keep on staring at it." She slipped it inside of her purse. "You are not getting it back until we leave."

Natsu huffed, crossing his hands over his chest and looked away from her and off into the distance. Lisanna leaned in and pinched his chubby cheek like a grandma greeting her grandchild after so long. "Oh! You are such a cutie when you get mad!"

He looked away. "Don't call me a cutie. It's unmanly."

The blonde fell back on her chair, laughing.

* * *

 _Jan 11th, 2016_  
 _  
"Where are you now?"_

"Going inside."

 _"It's gonna be okay, mate."_

Natsu nodded. "I wasn't even in the script team. I was only there when they were drafting it. And the cast! I don't know what they did with it. It could be completely different now. What if –" he took a shaky breath. "What if they changed the script too much? What if I don't like it? What if I want to say no?"

 _"Nervous?"_ Gray asked from the other line. Natsu could hear the smile in his voice. _"Relax. It's gonna be okay. Just breathe and everything will be alright. Just bang it."_

Natsu nodded again even though Gray couldn't see the action. "I wish you are here."

Gray sighed, _"Yeah, I wish that too, but I don't want to impose on Ms. McGarden."_ He said, referring to the little fight Levy and him had before they came here. Gray wanted to come as well, but Levy clearly cut him off, saying it wasn't a place for an agent.

Those two were always at each other's throat.

"Shut up, Gray" Levy said from behind Natsu. Taking the phone from the pinkets hand, she cut the line with a rushed bye.

She gave the phone back. They stopped in front of the door leading to a room, where the cast and movie writers were waiting for him to arrive.

Levy smiled at him when she noticed his hand shaking. She stood on her tiptoes, going to fix the collar on the suit he was wearing. "Look," Natsu looked down at her. Even with the heels she was wearing, she was still a good few inches shorter. "When we walk inside, smile and shake hands with everyone. Don't say anything." She stepped back, taking a look at him, her head tilting as she examined. She tried to fix his hair, but stopped knowing that it was a lost cause. "If you don't like anyone in the cast or what the writers did with the script, tell me at the end and let me talk to them. Okay?"

Natsu nodded and smiled at her. This was Levy's way of comforting him. Levy nodded once more before fixing her glasses. "Let's get this over with."

"Let's bang it." Natsu said, quoting Gray. He smiled when he saw her give him a dirty look.

Levy rolled her eyes before patting his shoulder. "Let's bang it." she repeated before opening the double doors.

The room was bright. Full scale film lights were placed in different places. There were cameras too, but the actual shooting won't start until the read begins.

Gray had told Natsu about it yesterday night. This was Fairy Tail's hundredth film. They wanted to shoot a special – full of all the behind the scenes videos for the Blu-ray and DvD disc. People were expecting great things for this film. More than great.

Suddenly the pressure doubles on Natsu even though there was nothing that he could do about.

Its different then _'Fire Breath'_ in all aspects. That was a small scale project. He only agreed to it because Gray signed the contract without telling him, but this was something else. This wasn't a fictional story about a boy mage, but this was _his_ reality. _His_ story. _His_ life, and the very thought, that it was being made into a live-action film, makes him nervous, even scared.

Not only for himself. But all the people around him. All the people who were in the novel even though they didn't wanted too. Specially Lucy.

What will she think when she finds out about this?

And suddenly he regrets saying yes to this all together.

Levy tugged his arm.

The hall was huge. A long table was set in the middle of the room, with water and food set. There was cards in place, indicating who is who and what was his or her part in the production. Voices of people laughing came flooding in. The room was full of people. _Famous people._ Well known people. _Very_ , famous people.

His nerves worsen. Only person he knows was Levy. Natsu has never meet a single one of them.

Sitting at the left side of the table, drink in hand, sat Loke. No last name was needed for this national heart throb and fame. Aries has a poster of his movie _'Lion Heart'_ in her bedroom with a huge pink-glittery heart glued to it. The card in front of him read _'Ustan/Loke – Lead'_.

Loke's was playing Ustan!

Sitting next to him was Romeo Conbolt, the inspiring young child actor. The card read, ' _Ustan - young/Romeo C - Lead'_ _._

Next was the nation's favorite baby girl, Wendy Marvell. She's been acting since she was three. She and Romeo was laughing at something silently. _'Rushi- young/ Wendy M - Lead'_ _._ That was her part.

"They actually brought the best of the best of the best." Natsu heard Levy mumbled next to him.

At the head of the table was Makarov Dreyar, the award winning director and co-founder of Fairy Tail. The blonde girl sitting next him was Mavis Vermilion. The young director who won the national award for directing _'Fairy heart',_ a dark thriller about a girl who was locked inside of a factory.  
They both were co-directing this movie.

Natsu actually got chills.

That's when he heard Levy curse. He turned to look at her, but the bluenette was staring in front of him. Natsu turned to see what she was staring at, or better, _who_ she was staring at.

His eyes met those of a blonde sitting on the left, staring back at him with a raised eyebrow.

' _Rushi/Lucy H. – Lead'_ , sayed the card in front of her.

Natsu stared in disbelief. No goddamn way. There's just no way! NO WAY! Yet that was happening. He couldn't believe. He just couldn't.

 _"What if the book became so popular that they wanna turn it into a movie? And cast Lucy as the lead? That will be so damn funny!"_

Gray, his best friend since per-school, his words ringed inside Natsu's head. Gray was right. Gray was right. GRAY WAS ACTUALLY RIGHT!

Lucy had her head tilted a little to right. She was smiling. Sinister. Natsu recognized that look, he was terrified of it.

He took a step back. Of all the people in the world, why her?

Lucy was gripping the script so hard in her hand that he could see her knuckles turning white from across the room.

The world around him froze. It cracked. It burned. It was hell.

Natsu couldn't hear nor see anything. Anything but the girl in front of him. They way her brown eyes were glaring at him. The way her face hardened. Her hands clutching the paper tighten. Her back tense and straight. Her eyes, and the fire that was raging inside them.

He had never seen her this angry. Never this upset.

Not when he broke her skateboard.  
Not when he lost her favorite ring.  
Not when her mother slapped her in front of the whole school for lying.

Yet he didn't understand.

Nothing made even the little of sense anymore.

 _She knew._

But why was she here?  
 _She knew._  
Why didn't she told him?  
 _She knew._  
Why didn't she said no?

 _She knew_

Why didn't she said _anything?_  
Why?  
Why?  
Why?

Why?

Why?

WHY?

The word kept on ringing inside of his head like a shrill cry. He closed his eyes. It's probably all a bad dream, even though he knew it was all very real, yet he kept on saying and hoping it wasn't.

This was bound to happen soon. She was going to find out eventually. One way or another. It was a waiting game, and he was waiting for his turn to burn. But even Natsu didn't anticipated that fate would be this cruel.

Making her play herself? Ironic couldn't even summarize it. It was more than ironic.

It was cynical.

It was brutal.

Natsu took a large deep breath. When he openened his eyes again, she was still there. Still glaring. She still knew.

She hated him.

He knew that. He knew that just by looking at her.

He doesn't blame her. Not in the slightest.

But the thing about her that cut him the deepest, was the look in her eyes beside rage and anger.

Betrayal.

"Natsu?" Levy nudged him. He turned to her, a little disheveled. He looked at his friend. Begging with his eyes for help. For anything.

The bluenette pat him on the shoulder, a small sigh escaping from her lips. She wanted to say something, but stopped. What does one say in this situation?

Levy doesn't get involved. Levi stays far and high. Solves all problem from the outside, from the end, not on the front lines. This, however, she didn't know how to solve.

So, instead she nodded, straighten herself and smiled like nothing was happening. Anything to let her friend know that she was here for him. He has her support. She directed Natsu's sight to the person standing in front of them.

Makarov was standing in front of them, Mavis beside him.

Natsu stole one last glance towards Lucy again. She was talking with Loke now, laughing. If he didn't know her so well, he would have believed the laughter was real.

He turned away in shame.

"Young man." Makarov took Natsu's hand and gave it a firm shake. "I love that book of yours. Don't know why it took us all this time, but this is gonna be a great movie." Natsu gave him a forced smile.

Levy talked for him. "Yes. We can already see that. Fairy Tail brought out all the big guns. Everyone here is award winning. We are very excited to be working with all of you."

"As are we." Makarov winked and Levy laughed. She knew how to get work done good.

Mavis spoke then, softly as always. "We hope you will like the changes in the script."

Natsu smiled at the two of them. "I'm sorry. I'm just a little nervous. But this is," he smiled again, "a dream come true. Nothing can ruin it." _Nothing,_ he thought.

Mavis nodded her head. "I hope so. Shall we begin than?"

Levy gave Natsu's arm a squeeze. He looked down at her and nodded his head.

"Yeah. Let's get started." He smiled.

Levy smiled as well. Today was going to be interesting. She spotted a cameraman setting his camera up, and she walked over to him.

She whispered, "Make sure to have your camera on at all times and fully charged. Pretty eventful things will be taking place shortly." Levy winked before rushing to follow Natsu with Makarov and Mavis.

* * *

L _eave me some thoughts?_


	12. Chapter 12

Thanks to everyone who read the last chapter. Hope you all enjoy this one more.

Thanks everyone for the follows and the favorites. Plus the awesome reviews!

Give a _**big thanks to my Beta Peacerockgirl123**_ , who did an amazing job – again with this chapter.

Many and my Beta told me that Lucy is still a mystery in this story. So to help with that there will be an uptake of this story, named **'In Reality'** – it's going to from Lucy's POV. I will post it soon so, keep a watch for that.

Join _'_ _ **Thevilonefanfictionist15'**_ is the name of my Facebook group. Teaser and updates are given there. Plus the link for 'In Reality' too.

 **Dates are important**! Happy Reading!

Enjoy!

* * *

 **Reality Vs Fiction**

Chapter – 11

Action!

* * *

 _May 25th, 2016_

The only voice that rang through the air was Levy's.

"You can't do it," she said. Her voice stern, face solemn. This was the first time she has ever used that tone on Natsu. Usually, it was only reserved for Grey.

"Though it pains me, Levy is right." Grey said from his place standing next to the pinkett as Levy paced around the room, thinning out the soles of her shoes. "This can backfire and it might even ruin your career, mate. I can't let you do this." Grey sat down in the chair in front of him. Natsu didn't look up from his book.

"Even dumb-dumb here gets it, but you don't?" Levy continues on rage. She couldn't understand him. He was being stubborn. He wasn't thinking- he still isn't and she couldn't for the life of her understand why. It wasn't reasonable. It didn't make sense. It wasn't him, yet he continues to argue with her. "I don't understand," she finally says, facing him, her hands in the air.

"I do." Juvia cut in. She looked at Levy for a moment, then at her husband. "Natsu made a mistake, and he's finally trying to fix it. He's doing it for her." She gave a small smile towards Natsu, though the pinkett couldn't see it as he was hiding under the book.

But she was right like always. Everyone in the room knew it.

That was why he was doing everything, wasn't it? It was for her. It was always for her.

Natsu closed the book. Three pair of eyes moved from him to the book, following the single movement. It was the same book that Natsu opened a month ago when all this started. He was still on the same page, on the same paragraph reading it again and again. Still, he couldn't understand the words.

Just how Levy didn't understand him.

Sometimes we just don't see the most obvious thing in front of us, because we're busy trying to seeing the big picture.

Natsu turned his gaze to Grey and Levy. He smiled, "If I don't do this, then it might be her who loses her career. I can still go back and work in 'Book Land' but she can't. She loves her work. I can't take it from her." Natsu takes in a deep breath trying to prepare himself for what he was about to say, he knew the moment those words would leave his lips Grey and Levy will be on to him.

"I'm going to take full responsibility for my action. With or without your help."

* * *

 _May 29, 2016_

"Mr. Dragneel, are the rumors true?" Freed asked. It was the question everyone in the room had on their mind.

When Grey had announced about the press conference two days ago, the reaction was as they thought it would be. Every paper and magazine had sent a reporter on their behalf. The huge conference room was filled to the brim with people, hench there were some who couldn't find seat.

They all wanted to know the same thing; are the rumors true?

Natsu leaned back in his chair, shrugging. His chair was in the middle of the room with Levy next to him in her, typing furiously on her phone like usual. Grey decided to stay in the back with Juvia. Natsu answered Freed's question. "They are if you believe them."

The murmur that came from the audience was also expected.

Freed nodded. He pointed his pen at the pinkett. "But surely you have something to say about it. We can't get any statement from Miss. Heartfilia."

"Is she really your muse?" This time it was Cana Alberona who asked. She sat in her chair, left leg over her right, a smirk on her lips. Levy, for the first time after the interview had started looked up from her phone, brow raised.

' _What was she playing at?'_ She thought to herself.

Cana continued, unaware or ignoring the hard glare Levy was giving her. "The first love you have always been talking about? Or is this some promotion strategy? Fairy Tail has never gone this length to promote something." She pretends to think, before continuing. "Or is this all true? If so why didn't any of you told the press? Why was this a secret?"

Natsu answered immediately. "It never was a secret. Even now it isn't. It was personal. It was ours to keep and we did just that. Miss. Heartfilia and I went to the same high school. We knew each other."

"But the–"

"But she was never my muse." Natsu cut Cana off. Levy looked at him from the corner of her eyes. Grey snapped his attention to the TV that was backstage so they could watch the conference.

Natsu sighed. He can't deal with Cana now. "She isn't the one who inspired me to write A&D. That's the truth." He looked at the crowd in front of him, "Now you guys decide what you want to believe."

* * *

 _Jan 11_ _th_ _, 2016_

The script-read was one of the things that Natsu had been dreading from the moment he signed the rights to Fairy Tail. Not because of how much the story will be changed, but because there will be people – living, breathing people – playing the characters he created. Characters based on people that he lived with, people that he knew.

Natsu wasn't scared of Zeref finding out about the things he wrote about him. He would survive the beating. What he was scared of was Lucy. He was scared about people connecting the dots between Lucy with Rushi. He was scared about Lucy finding out.

And it didn't help when Lucy was going to be _playing_ Rushi herself. Nope, not at all.

Natsu hardly looked up as he took his seat in the front of the table. The room grew more silent as he did. There wasn't much conversation around him. People were busy, but they did made an effort.

Loke asked him about his health.

Natsu answered him honestly. "I feel sick."

Loke laughed it off, giving it the name of nervousness, but Natsu knew better.

The kids told him that they love his hair. Levy smirked from her seat. Doesn't everyone loves Natsu's hair?

Lucy, reluctantly, smiled asking him how did he came up with theidea for this novel. "What inspired you to write this?"

Natsu smiled back, giving her an honest answer, one that Lucy wasn't expecting. Neither was Levy, for the amount of courage it probably took him to say. Natsu was never brave person. "My first crush was the reason behind it." He said.

It was the worst, never mind the stupidest thing he could possibly has say at that moment. When he knew how furious she was with him about this whole situation to begin with, yet he didn't feel like lying. It was the most honest thing he could tell her.

And hasn't he lied to her about enough already?

He felt guilty. Ashamed of himself. Lucy, however, didn't feel the same. After his answer her glare turned even more fierce.

Jet and Droy – the script writers of 'Angel and Dragon' – also asked him about his health. They told him not worry.

"We couldn't change much. Your fangirls might attack us if we did." They said, laughing. Natsu tried to laugh too, but it was hard with Lucy glaring daggers at him from two chairs away.

The conversation somehow ended there as everyone got themselves busy again. Natsu looked over at Levy, silently asking for help. The answer he got was a shrug of her shoulders. She was unsure about the situation herself.

The room grew silent. Natsu could count his own breath as he watched over them. Everyone was busy, they all knew what to do. All except him.

Mavis was talking with a camera man, Makarov was talking with another. As if on cue, the old man turned to look at him smiling. Natsu smiled back, but it was more of a grimace.

Makarov sat back down next to Natsu at the head of the table, scuffling the papers in front of him. Mavis comes back a few second later. Natsu could feel the change in the atmosphere.

Something was happening.

Levy felt it too, it seemed like everyone could feel it.

Loke wasn't trying to crack jokes anymore. Lucy wasn't glaring at him from the corner of her eyes. She actually wasn't looking at him at all.

"May I?" Mavis asked, almost shyly.

The old man laughed as he answered, "You may!"

She nodded, looking around at everyone. "Lights!" she yelled, the shyness disappeared. It was the voice of a National Award winning director. All the lights turned on. For a moment, Natsu was blinded by the sudden appearance of the bright lights. When his eyes had adjusted, he took notice that he and Levy were the only ones having trouble keeping their eyes open. "Camera!" Mavis called next. All the cameras turned towards them. Natsu gulped. This was it.

"And Action!"

* * *

Short but the next chapter will cover for it. Hopefully chapter 12 will be posted sometime next week?

 _And leave me some thoughts_


	13. Chapter 13

Thanks to everyone for reading!

Thanks everyone for the follows and the favorites. Plus the awesome reviews!

Also to my Beta _ **Peacerockgirl123**_! For helping with my mistakes and making this chapter as beautiful as it is.

' **In Reality'** is still in writing. It might hold spoiler, so I'm waiting it out. Hope you guys understand.

Join **'Thevilonefanfictionist15'** my FB group for Teaser and update info. Plus the link for 'In Reality' too.

 **Dates are important**!

Enjoy!

* * *

 **Reality Vs Fiction**

Chapter – 12

Reactions

* * *

 _August 20_ _th_ _, 2003_

The first time he ever saw her cry was when they meet for the second time. It wasn't in the city of Hargeon, but in Veronica; his hometown.

It took him by a complete surprise.

The day didn't started off any differently. It was like any other day. Summer vacation had just ended and it was the first day of school. Like always, not everyone was exactly esthetic about it.

Somewhere around 7:00 am, Dragneel household.

The atmosphere was hectic from the crack of dawn. There was a screaming child making excuses for not wanting to go to school, the same routine as every year.

"But mom I don't wanna!"

"Zeref," Anna sighed, shaking her head, "I don't care. Just get ready."

The fifteen year old huffed before making his way out of the kitchen.

Aries ran passed Anna, almost knocking her off balance. Anna quickly grabbed one of the chairs to keep her balance on, as she watched the girl disappear into another room, Igneel hot on her trail.

She sighed as she looked over to her second child who was sitting at the dining table, reading a book. She smiled, working on the pancake batter like before.

Placing the last plate in the table, Anna sat in one of the chairs. It was only eight in the morning, but it felt like the middle of the day. She was sweating, her soft pink curls clung to her forehead as she tried to catch her breath. She blamed the summer heat for her struggle.

Natsu put his book down. He looked at his mother. "You okay, mom?" he asked in a quiet voice not wanting to disturbed her.

Anna looked over at him as if noticing him for the first time. Slowly the realization drawn to her features. She smiled, slumping in the chair a little more. "Hmm" she hummed softly.

Aries ran back into the room, squalling as Igneel ran behind her. After thirty minutes he had only managed to tie one side of her hair in pigtails. Anna laughed as she caught the giggling girl by the shoulder. She gave her daughter a kiss on the forehead, before scooping her up in her arms. "Oh! Someone is getting heavy!" She exclaimed laughing.

Natsu, for some reason, noticed the difference in his mother's behavior. It wasn't the first time he had seen her look so exhausted before the day had begun; and he knew it won't be the last. But for some reason it bothered him. It was happening more and more often as of the late too. There were nights when she didn't eat, sometimes in the morning she would feel so exhausted that she wouldn't even try to get up. And just yesterday, Anna quit running altogether.

If it was someone else, Natsu wouldn't be surprised. He probably wouldn't even had noticed, but his mother was never a quitter and she loves to run. She had been running since she was in high school. Natsu even remembered her running when she was pregnant with Aries. So it bothered him when she said that she was too tired to run. Because Anna was one of those person who would sing the words, 'Run happy. Run grumpy. Run slow. Run a little. Run a lot.' if she could.

Igneel stood next to Natsu, a yellow ribbon in his hand.

"Dad," Natsu said looking at him. Igneel looked down. "Mom's tired again."

The lines in his father's face tightened, the man sighed, leaning against the chair. "So I ain't the only one." he mumbled to himself, rubbing his face. He looked back at Natsu, "I told her to go the doctor, but she won't listen. Don't worry kid," he ruffled Natsu's hair. Natsu shrieked, backing away from him. Igneel laughed as he continues, "nothing's wrong."

Being the age that he was, those two words were all Natsu needed to know.

When the children had finally left for the first day of school, both of the adults were dog-tired. Anna smiled from her place in a chair looking at her husband who could barely stand straight, "You look like hell." she mused with a teasing smile.

Igneel snorted, straightening his back. It made an audible pop. "But you still love me." He shot back.

Anna laughed, "Yeah," slowly nodding her head, "I do."

Off course they were both unaware of the twelve-year-old who had yet to leave the house. Natsu shuddered in disgust, slung his bag on his shoulder he gave a loud cough to making his presence known. Both of his parents turned to look at him in surprise.

They were positive all their children had left.

Natsu smirked, turning toward the door. "You guys should wait until everybody leaves." with that he slammed the door closed behind him as he left.

Anna and Igneel looked at each other for a brief moment in silence before breaking out in laughter.

"I love that kid." Anna said.

"Then let's go to the doctor. Natsu noticed it today too." Igneel said, his voice lacking the amusement.

"I'm perfectly fine, Igneel." Anna stood up only to fall back into the chair, her heart beating like a drum in her ears. She pushed her hair away from her eyes to look up at Igneel, who looked scared to death with hands shot up to catch her. She placed a hand of her own on it. Anna gulped. "But I think I should go anyway."

* * *

School was always Natsu's favorite time of the year. Even though Zeref despised it Natsu felt more at home surrounded by other kids. Here he can blend in.

"Yo, pinkee!"

Or he hoped.

Natsu groaned, ducking into the sea of middle schoolers. It was no use, off course, for Gray had already spotted him. It was hard not to with those pink locks beckoning him.

As Natsu pushed passed people to hide from his best friend, he barely had time to see who or what was ahead of him.

It was a game, they both had been playing since elementary. Whoever collects the most Popsicle sticks during the summer will be able to make the other his lackey for the next two weeks. Doing home works was also included.

Natsu hardly remembers how he agreed to that, considering the fact that he doesn't even likes popsicles to begin with. Gray had probably tricked him or blackmailed him. Both seemed likely because Natsu had yet to win the contest.

But this time he was prepared. He not only collected his, but every Popsicle stick in his house. This time he had almost 2,000 sticks with him. He only needs one more make it to the 2,000.

Round figures are important.

The pinkett dodged and hurriedly tried to reach the cafeteria for that precious last stick.

He didn't see the blonde standing a few feet in front of him until he had already shoved into her, making them both fall to the ground.

The juice container in her hand flew in the air before the liquid hit Natsu's white t-shirt. It was a spider man t-shirt with the autograph of the actor. Natsu wanted to show it to everyone. Also brag about it.

But this however, wasn't part of his plan.

Natsu stared in horror as the strawberry juice soaked the white tee, turning it red.

"Got'ya!" Gray said with a grin, before noticing the incident. "Oh…" he took a step back.

Natsu inhaled deeply before looking up. He was angry, not at himself, but with Gray and the person he crashed into. He was disheartened. It took five hours waiting in line before he could finally get the sign. Five hours of standing in the heat with Zeref whining about the things he would rather do then standing there with him. Five hours with Zeref! That was torture enough.

When they did reach the podium and got the tee autographed, Natsu thought he deserved it. He deserved the bragging rights! Not for standing for five hours, but for enduring Zeref.

Obviously he didn't thought that the t-shirt will get ruin before he could even bloat it to Gray.

Slowly Natsu exhaled and with the sharpest glare he could muster, he looked at the person in front of him. Of course he didn't know it was her.

Funny. Because it always seemed to be her.

She was looking down at the pole of red juice, her shoulders slumped in shame. It didn't match with the impulsive, brave – slightly scary – girl he meet in Hargeon, who knocked out a guy twice her size.

"Um –?"

"Why did you do it?" She asked, her voice wobbly and cracking. She stood up.

Natsu looked at her in shock, unable to form a word. Her blond hair was in a messy ponytail. Her chocolate brown eyes red trimmed. Her dress was wrinkled.

She was a mess.

This girl in front of him was nowhere near the girl he met in Hargeon. No, this wasn't Lucy.

"Lucy? I–" Natsu also stoop up taking a step toward her, but she pushed him away. Natsu tumbled back a few. The tears in her eyes were spilling down her cheeks.

He didn't understand. Why she was crying over spilt juice? Why was she angry when it should be him who should had been angry? His autographed t-shirt got ruined. How will he get another tee like that? It was irreplaceable, but her drink was.

Again, he took a step toward her, this time slowly. Like the first time, she pushed him away. "All of you are the same. You don't care about me. You only care about yourself. You think that it's always my fault too, don't you?" Natsu wanted to tell her that it was her, but stopped himself. It didn't feel like the right thing to do. "Well screw you all! I hate you too!" She turned around, her blonde locks striking him in the face, and walked off.

Natsu, for the life of him, couldn't understand what just happened.

"What the hell just happened?" Gray muttered, voicing his thoughts.

Natsu shrugged, "I wish I knew."

An hour later, Gray stood next to Natsu as he got his books from his locker. Gray had Natsu's bag hanging around his shoulder. The raven haired boy was leaning against the wall, slightly sulking for losing. Natsu wasn't that happy either. He didn't understand why. For a long time Natsu wanted to win, and now that he finally did it felt somewhat…empty?

He was certain that some blonde girl had something to do with it.

He sighed. Natsu looked around the locker door to look at his friend. "I don't get it," Gray looked up at him, eyebrow raised. "Why was she mad at me? I didn't do anything!"

"Well, you are the one who bumped into her in the first place." Gray said, shrugging his shoulders. "You didn't even said sorry."

Natsu huffed out in anger. He slammed the locker door shut and walked away.

Gray smirked as he ran to catch up with Natsu, "Does it even matter? It's not like you care or anything. She isn't a book." With that being said, Gray walked into the classroom.

Natsu pondered about what Gray said. Then nodded to himself. She wasn't a book.

He didn't had to care about her, but later when he saw her in class, sitting in the desk at the back of the room, hunched over an open book, he knew that he did care. Even if it was little.

Natsu sighed before walking out of the class again. He went straight to the cafeteria and grabbed one of the strawberry juice bottles. He didn't know why he was doing it, but it felt like the right thing to do.

Natsu walked back into the room, passing his desk he went to hers. Gray gave him a funny look as he passed. He turned around in his desk and watched the pinkett walk away.

When he put the juice bottle in her desk, Lucy looked up at him in surprise. Her eyes were glistening with unshed tears. Natsu felt pretty great about himself. He felt like one of those guys in books who always does the right thing, no matter the cost.

Suddenly she started to cry again.

"Why are you crying again?" He asked in a hushed voice, but it was futile as everyone in the class was looking at them, whispering with each other.

The girl sniffled, taking the bottle of pink juice in her hand. "I miss Erza." she mumbled.

Natsu rubbed the back of his neck looking down at her. He didn't know what to do. He had no idea who this _Erza_ was or what it was. He scratched his head, before gently patting her in head.

Lucy looked up at him, her eyebrows furrowed together. "What are you doing?"

Natsu dropped his hands to his side. He shrugged. Usually in the dramas his mother watches, guys always pats the girl in the head.

Lucy wiped her eyes, then looked back at him. Her expression changed as she got a good look at him. She blinked, "Pinky?"

Natsu cringed, looking around, hoping – and praying – that Gray hadn't heard it, but when he saw the smile on the raven haired boy's face he knew, he was done for it.

' _Great.'_ he thought, rubbing his face with his left hand.

"Pinky is you?"

"Yeah, yeah." Natsu mumbled.

Lucy smiled, "At least I am not going to die alone then, huh?"

A smile tugged at the corner of his lips, "Probably not. Why are you here?" He asked sitting next to her.

Lucy huffed, blowing a strand of hair out of her face. Natsu smiled. "My parents dragged me here. We are going to be living here now!" she said sarcastically.

"And you don't want to?"

"I–" she sighed. "I don't know. All of my friends are in Hargeon. I don't know anyone here."

"You know me." Natsu said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

The girl laughed, leaning back in her chair. "I didn't know that at first, did I? Now I am not so sad anymore. Why did you bring me this juice?" she asked jiggling the bottle in front of him.

Natsu shrugged. "You seemed pretty upset when you dropped yours this morning. So I thought it might cheer you up if I brought you a new one."

Lucy moved forward, pinching Natsu's cheeks. "Aren't you thoughtful?" She said laughing. Natsu rubbed his red cheeks. From the corner of his eye, he saw the way Gray was listening to this. He turned his attention back to the girl. Lucy continued, "I spilled my drink on someone. I should say sorry to them right?" She looked up at him.

Natsu shrugged. "Even though you ruined my autographed t-shirt. I forgive you." He said nonchalantly.

Lucy suddenly stood up, knocking over the chair behind her. "It was you?" she asked in a dire expression.

The pinkett looked around him. Every eye in the room was on them. "Sit down Lucy." he said, motioning her to sit, but she didn't.

"It was you." she said again, this time her voice gentle, expression deadpan. "It was you. It was always you."

"What are you–" Natsu didn't get to finish when she started to laugh again.

"How was it?"

"Um?" he wasn't sure if he should answer or not.

"I am going to be an actress. And when I do become one, I will get you another one." She winked at him, "So don't worry."

For some reason Natsu smiled. Rolling his eyes, he nods. "Deal?" he asked as he took out his hand.

"Deal." she answered. She took his hand and shook it, locking in the deal.

* * *

 _March 17 th_ _, 2016_

"Lucy, I–" Natsu didn't get to finish cause the blonde cut him off.

"Don't even think about it." every word came out was slow, the venom behind them clear as day.

He stopped in his tracks, slowly taking a step back to give her some space. He didn't even try to walk toward her anymore, didn't look at her. Because he knew if he does, then he won't be able to control himself anymore.

She was on the verge of crying. He knew that. He remembers how her voice trembles when she was about to cry. How her body shakes, how slowly without even knowing she wraps her arms around herself in a hug.

Natsu had only seen Lucy cry twice in his life. Once when he meet her in the school for the second time. And the second…

"Why did you do it?" she asked. Natsu looked up at her, before looking back at the ground.

Funny how history repeats itself. It was the same question she asked him then. And it was the same question she was asking him now.

But wasn't he waiting for this question? For her to finally ask him about it. He had written out what he should say to her, how he should say it, everything. But now when it was really happening, he had this sudden urge to run away.

Why won't the words come out?

"I thought you were my friend." The words hurt. "Do you know how humiliated I am? Do you?"

She turned around to face him.

For a brief moment he caught her eye. Red trimmed, swollen. The anger was clear. So was the hurt. He looked away unable to hold her stare.

Lucy takes a step toward him. Her hands were in a fist.

If it was another time, Natsu would had cowered away, but this time he didn't. He would stand his grave proudly. He deserved this, even though it hurt. Not only him but both of them. He was his doing. He dug his own grave and he must lie in it.

So, when she slapped him in the cheek, he stood there.

When she cursed at him, he stood there.

When she pushed him away, he stood there.

And when she was done and left, he still stood there.

Alone like always.

* * *

 _Thinking about doing 'Q &A'. Any questions for me?_


	14. Chapter 14

**Update** is going to be **on every Friday** (it's Friday here). Since we are close to 100 reviews, I thought about **doing a 'Q & A'**. You guys can ask me, my Beta or the characters anything regarding this story or about them in your reviews, PM's or in my FB group, Twitter or Tumbler anywhere you like. Link to those are in my profile. All the answers will be posted at once in my FB group and in Tumbler.

It's a fun idea so join in.

This chapter is Beta-ed by _ **Peacerockgirl123**_. Check out her FT one-shot **'The Unimaginable'** it's amazing. It's in my favorites. Do check it.

The name of myFB group **'Thevilonefanfictionist15'. 'Thevilonesfr' in Tumbler.**

 **Dates are important**.

* * *

 **Reality Vs Fiction**

Chapter - 13

Fear & Lost

* * *

 _February 10_ _th_ _2016_

He was watching the afternoon news when the phone suddenly rang. A glance at the phone screen, the caller's name flashing in bright white. He picked it up.

The pinkett couldn't even say 'hello' before the person on the other line quickly cut him off mid-breath.

"Dad's in the hospital."

Time seemed to freeze. Natsu didn't say anything. She was waiting for his response. He doesn't think before he replies, he didn't had to. "I'm coming home."

It took him a good ten minutes to leave his apartment. He called Gray and Levy to inform them about the situation and the change in his plans. Both of them were mildly surprised. They knew nothing mattered more to him then his family.

Half an hour later Natsu found himself on a train to Veronica.

That was the first time in ten days he left his apartment.

Ever since Lucy found out the truth behind _'Angel & Demon', _he's been avoiding the public's eye. It was fear that was keeping him locked up inside. He was afraid, terrified that by some aspect everyone will find out, everyone will judge them, and she will leave him without even knowing his side of the story.

A side that he hardly knew himself.

He was just over thinking it, Natsu knew that yet he couldn't stop himself. He doesn't know how. He fucked up, really badly. But the paranoia wouldn't stop. It was eating him from the inside out; the fear of 'what if'.

What if they find out?

What if they judge her?

What if her career ends because of him?

What if she can't handle it?

What if –what if she does something rash?

As soon as that question popped into his head, Natsu shook his head, plucking it away before it could overtake his thoughts.

The whole situation was frustrating, it was infuriating and it was agonizing. It was driving him mad.

And when Gray gave up on him, he knew he had gone too far.

Natsu was going crazy.

So the urgent call came to him as a blessing – his father being in the hospital wasn't part of it – a distraction, a way to get his mind out of those maddening thoughts, but what the thoughts turned into wasn't any better.

It was worse.

There is a list. A list of things that keeps him awake at night.

For most part of Natsu's life, it was always Lucy finding out the truth. It didn't mattered which one it was. About him liking her or A&D being about her.

It was always tied with Lucy finding out. She was smart like that. She can read people like a book. Now that she did know, everything has changed.

He was afraid of losing now. Not his family, they knew. Not his friends, they would understand. Not the almost celebrity status he got or his fans, his career. He was afraid of losing her - even though she was never his to begin with. But Natsu was still afraid. Afraid of the looks people will give them when they find out. Afraid that he will be all alone. He was afraid of losing. He was afraid of losing her for the third time. He couldn't go through that again. He didn't want to, but he knew he was going to lose once the game had started.

He was just buying himself some time.

It wasn't the first time he lost someone or something that was close to his heart. And he knew it wouldn't be the last either.

His heart clenched, sweat formed on his brow. Before he could comprehend what was happening, he found himself in that white, empty room again. White walls stretched around him. And there was doors. So many of them, surrounding him almost. Each one lead to a time or place or a person in his life that were now gone.

The first door he saw was painted light blue, with a half-eaten fish hanging from the knob. He knew who that door belonged to, where it lead. He didn't wanted to open it but his right hand twisted the knob without his permission. A soft meow caught him off guard.

A cat with a usual fur color of blue and an acquired appetite for raw fish only, was sitting on his father's chair.

Happy, his first pet.

Natsu was six when he had first found the small feline in a dirty alleyway. It was a rainy day in Veronica. The little cat was lying in a fetal position, hiding itself under a trash can lid, shielding himself from the rain and trying to keep himself warm.

Natsu was coming home from the bakery, little Aries in tow. One of his hands was holding an umbrella while the other was holding Aries' hand in a death grip. She was going through one of those 'runs off without warning' fazes.

They were about to cross the street when Aries suddenly took her hand out of Natsu's and bolted straight to an alley. Natsu shirked, running hot on her tail, not letting her leave his sight. Mom would've killed him if he let her run away and get lost. Veronica wasn't that big. But it was still big enough for a two year old.

When he reached her, she was squatting in the alley, looking curiously at something that was behind the trash can. She felt his presence. Without looking up she pointed down to the blue cat.

"Kitty!" she said.

And the message behind the word was clear. She wanted Natsu to take it home.

Of course he didn't wanted to take that dirty cat home. But even at the age of two Aries was _persuasive_. And she had mastered the puppy dog eyes.

So after a minute or two of internal debate the boy sighs, groans loudly and brings the dirty cat home.

Happy dies seven years later in a warm summer evening.

Natsu cried, Aries bawled. Zeref didn't came home that night. Lucy and Gray prepared a grave for Happy in the Dragneel's backward. Anna and Igneel made pecan pie for all.

They held a quite ceremony there. Aries and Gray told some stories of Happy. Natsu sat in the corner and watched. Lucy never left his side.

It was the first dearth he saw, first time he lost something that will never come back.

Death petrified him. Though it wasn't exactly death, it was the idea of losing something for-for forever that scared him.

And what followed didn't helped.

Because when the next door opened –

Natsu jerk up in his seat. The book on his lap fell on the floor with a thud. His vision blurry and the world disoriented.

The woman sitting next to him looked up from her phone, startled.

His head felt heavy, thoughts rushing in one after another. Everything felt like a mess, his life, his career. Even his thoughts.

He leaned on to his sit, rubbing his face. He felt exhausted. Tired. The very idea of breathing seemed some kind of a task.

He just wanted to sleep.

The woman sitting next to him straighten herself, fixed her already perfect blood red hair, before looking at him from the corner of her eyes, she picks up the book giving it to him. "Is everything ok?" she asked in a timid, husky voice.

Natsu didn't looked at her, absentmindedly took the book from her hand and mumbled a No' with his eyes closed. He probably didn't even noticed the beautiful red head.

She didn't tried to talk after that.

When the train finally reached Veronica station it was sometime in the evening. If he had driven it might had took half the time it did. However after his accident everyone had told him to keep a distance from driving. Natsu didn't argued back.

Driving was never his thing anyway.

Natsu tried to smile at his seat-mate when he gets up from his. But the woman made such a face that it took him a second before he realize that his station was here.

' _What's her problem?'_ he thought, shaking his head.

It took him a minute to find his sister. She was standing next a pillar, leaning in. Her pink locks making the girl visible from a distance.

"Aries!" He called her.

The girl turned almost immediately. Natsu waved. She slipped her phone inside her pocket, running toward her brother. "Your late." she said, giving him a hug.

"I know." Natsu replied with a smile, though it didn't last long. "How is dad?"

"His good." Aries nods to herself, "I brought him home this morning. He didn't want to stay in the hospital anymore."

"Good." Natsu ruffled up her hair. "You did well little one." Aries shirked back with scowl. She huffed, fixing her hair. Taking the four wheeler from Natsu's hand, she started to drag it with her. Natsu readjusted his shoulder bag. Smiling he looked ahead, walking to her he asked, "Did Zeref –"

"No." she answered even before he could finished. Natsu sighed. Aries continues to walk, looking at the ground, kicking the air with her boots. "He isn't even picking up my calls." Aries blows a breath, "I am not even surprised, you know. His just…Too much drama." She mumbled to herself.

Natsu nods to himself pulling Aries with him, he starts to walk out of the station. "Let's go home, Rammy."

"Sure Pinky."

The days goes in a blur.

Veronica was one of those small town that you read about in the books, you saw in the movies. It's small. Everyone knows everyone's business and there is a hundred percent it's that sense of familiarity that calmed Natsu's nerves. He stopped worrying after he came here. Something he didn't thought was possible.

That's what home can do to you.

"Zeref hasn't called?"

Natsu looked both side of the road before crossing. He sighed, "No."

"Man, I don't know why he still does it. It's like his afraid of death." Natsu could hear Julvia screaming out orders in the back. Gray was at the restaurant, helping her out. Her voice clear over Gray's. The raven head continues, blowing out an angry breath. "It's not like it's going to fix everything. He can't keep on doing this."

Natsu nods, placing the phone on his left ear from right. "His confused."

"It's been 13 years, mate. That's a long time to be confused don't you think?"

"What can I do about it? I can't even fix my own god damn problem. I can't blame him right now." He mumbled on the phone.

The lady passing the pinkett stops on her track. She looks back, calling him. "Natsu."

Natsu turns, stopping just in front of the shop. The glass doors opens but he doesn't get in. He looks back at the direction of the voice.

Who he saw, wasn't someone he was expecting.

At the parking lot stood Layla Heartfilia. Her hair in a perfect French bun, her blue dress ironed to perfection. Even though she had groceries in her hands she looked somewhat like royalty. Her solemn face, calculating glance and superior stance that could make any man squirm. Natsu was no different.

It was that very aura that surrounds her that made Natsu fell hostile. That made Lucy into a rebel.

"Talk to you later." Natsu cuts the line, not even waiting for Gray to response. He shoved the phone inside his jackets pocket.

"Mrs. Heartfilia, how-how are you?" he asked, suddenly the empty bag felt heavy in his hand.

She smiled, her head tilted a little to the left. "Fine. I didn't knew you were in town."

"Dad's sick." Natsu answered without thinking. "Aries is busy with college and…So I came to take care of him for some time."

"How is Igneel now? Jude did said something like that last week but I can't seem to remember."

"His good, fine. Better." Internally he scold himself. He was never this nervous around her. But ever since Lucy found out… everything seems to fall out of place.

Though there was this nagging feeling in the back of mind that somehow Layla knew. He won't be surprised if Layla actually knew did. Hell he won't be surprised if she knew before Lucy. Maybe she did – that would explain her behavior.

"Were you going somewhere?"

He was standing in front of the grocery store, with an empty bag in hand and a list that was clearly visible. She knew where he was going. So she's probably not asking about that.

"I…no, I was heading back home." It was a lie. Layla knew that. Natsu knew that. But both ignored it.

"So you won't mind having some tea with me, would you?"

Natsu slightly leaned forward, hoping that he heard wrong. "Tea?" He asked.

"Yes, tea."

"Now?"

Layla smiled, walking toward the car. "Why not?"

It was the most awkwards car ride of his life, Natsu could guarantee it.

He couldn't move. The whole time he sat in the same position, like an awkward stick awkwardly bending inside an awkwardly bended glass.

He moves, he falls.

And Natsu was tired of falling.

The house looked the exact way it looked two months ago when he came here with Lucy for dinner.

Actually it looked exactly like this even ten years ago. The rose gardens, the gold wallpapers, expensive furniture's and paintings, warm rugs and spotless silverware.

Nothing changed. Nor the place or the people.

One of the maid placed a tea cup in front of him. Natsu nods to her, picking up his cup.

"Milk?" Layla asked.

"No, thank you."

Silence.

It was times like this when Natsu wished he was like Gray. Gray was never one to endure throat slicing silence. He was one who would smash it into bits.

' _Where is Gray when you need him?'_ he musters to himself.

"How is work going?"

Natsu looks up, she wasn't looking at him. _'Good.'_ He answered, clearing out his throat. "Good, good."

"I like your books. Especially _'Angle and Dragon'_. I read it when it came out. It felt more closer to home than the others."

Natsu almost spits out his tea. He couldn't focus on the words she said after 'Angel and Dragon' because that was all he could hear.

He places the cup in the saucer, his hands were trembling slightly as he did. He tried not to show it, but he couldn't work out how. His mind was completely blank.

With a deep breath he looked up at the older woman. _'No more beating around the bush.'_ he thinks for a brief moment. Though he didn't felt any fear. He felt almost relived. Relieved from a burden he didn't knew he was carrying. It was almost as same how he felt when Lucy found out. A sense of peace with himself.

No more lying, no more secrets.

"Mrs. Heartfilia I –"

"Though I don't agree with some of the content in it." She raised a brow and Natsu knew what she was talking about. She knew that he did.

Natsu blushed, looking down at his cup.

He wasn't surprised about the fact that she knew. He would had if she didn't. Layla knew everything.

And he knew what she didn't liked. When Natsu was writing A&D he didn't thought about this, he didn't thought that maybe one day he will be having a conversation about that book he wrote about her daughter. Where Layla was always portrait as a villain.

He expressed what he thought of her, how she was in front of him or Lucy. He never, not even once thought that maybe, maybe there was more.

Of course there wasn't time for that then either. Gray was breathing down his neck every second for finishing up the story.

But now as he sits in front of her, who was also bearing his secret Layla, didn't looked as cold as before.

"But what I am curious is about Lucy's reaction when she found out." The older woman continued, "What did Lucy do when she read the script?" Layla asked in between sipping her tea. Her voice was calm almost as if they were talking about the weather.

For this reason alone Natsu at first thought that he heard wrong. But when the older woman didn't said anything else he was sure that what he heard was right.

' _Why isn't she freaking out?'_ he thought.

Natsu stared back at her for couple of seconds, before closing his jaw. He gulped, trying to think his word. "Did she fought with you too? She does that every time when she doesn't understands things." The woman smiles, "She is like me, on that way." A slight pause, "Don't you think so?"

She looked up at Natsu, smiling. Thought this smile didn't frightened Natsu like it would had if it was some other time. It was genuine, warm and so much like Lucy's. He knew that it was real, not because of how the left side twitched more than the right one. No, he knew because…he just.

"Yes, yes she is."

* * *

 _November 16_ _th_ _, 2003_

"I hate you! Do you know that? I hate you! You ruined my life. You ruined everything I love. Because of you I lost Ez. And now you want me to lose my friends too!"

Natsu pulled her back, but the girl shoved him away. The blonde took a step toward the older woman. The tears finally pouring out. Lucy wiped them away with the back of her shaking hand. "What I want isn't your money or those ugly dresses, I just want to be me. But I don't think you care about that. And I don't care about you either...I don't even care if I make it or not. But I am going to promise you that if I do make it then I don't want to see your face again. Because I hate you. I even hate the thought of you being my mother. You discus me. Live with your money and your so call phony social class. I don't want even a fuck of it!"

Her chest was heaving, the tears pouring in faster than ever. Natsu pulled her, wrapping his hands around her and just holding her in his arm, hiding her in his chest, trying to shield away from the world that was enjoying their pain, trying to hide away from the eyes Layla Heartfilia's glaring eyes.

The day wasn't supposed to end like this, not in his mind.

Natsu had it all planed out. And in no scenario this was supposed to happen.

Layla Heartfilia was never supposed to know. But she always somehow finds out. She always knows.

It was simple. Go to Oak town, get Lucy to audition for 'Lion Heart' and be back before her birthday party at eight.

It was so, so simple. Then how did it turned out like this?

Lucy sobbed harder, clutching to Natsu's Captain America t-shirt. Natsu looked at his hand watch the audition had already started but it would take them an hour to reach the venue enough time for Makarov- the director – to leave.

Everything was ruined.

Layla and Lucy were never close. It didn't take a rocket scientist to know that. Lucy didn't liked her cold ways. And Layla didn't liked how Lucy acted.

It was always 'Don't do this', 'Don't do that', 'You are a Heartfilia act like it' from Layla and silence from Lucy whenever they talked to each other.

They were boundaries, 'shackles' as Lucy called them.

It suffocated her.

Still Lucy always tried to be the perfect daughter Layla expected her to be. She never complained, she never opposed.

But that day all hell broke loose.

That day Layla lost her one and only daughter. And she knew that too.

* * *

 _Feb 10_ _th_ _2016_

"I did lost her that day, didn't I?" Layla said quietly.

Natsu knew what she was referring to. It was that day in Oak town, that ruined everything between them.

Lucy left home after that day. A month later Jude made her come back, but even he knew that nothing was the same.

So when Layla looked at Natsu for an answer, he didn't lied. Because she already knows. And Natsu wasn't foreign to this feeling. Because he lost her too.

He nods, "Yes you did. Just as I did. But it was our fault."

* * *

 _Leave me some thoughts?_


	15. Chapter 15

**Join in for the Q &A**. Ask any questions to me or my Beta about absolutely anything and we will answer – without spoiling.

Chapter as always is done by **Peacerockergirl123**

I just realized that my computer has been changing all the Juvia's with the name Julvia. Fixed that. Probably will fix other chapters too but not now.

And **dates are important**.

* * *

 **Reality Vs Fiction**

Chapter 14

Ghost

* * *

 _March 4_ _th_ _2016_

"You can't put it off forever."

Natsu took a bite of his sandwich as he answered, "Watch me."

"I don't get it. Why are you doing this? I know, your family knows. Heck, even Lucy and her mother knows. And I'm pretty sure half of Veronica knows as well. Who do you have left to hide it from?" He finished in one breath, ending with a wild hand gesture.

Natsu mimicked it. "The rest of the world."

Gray rolled his eyes, shoving his best friend with his shoulder. "You are such a child." He muttered, taking a bite out of his own sandwich.

It was a nice day. Clear skies, a cold, but not too cold wind blew through the trees. If you took a deep breath of the crystal mountain air you could still smell the remaining scent of snow and pine. The day was perfect.

It was also Juvia's day off. So it became even more beautiful, even perfect.

So Julvia took it up on herself to get everyone out of their stuffy apartments and forced them out of the city to enjoy a nice, cool day in the mountains a few hundred miles from the bustling city.

Natsu and Gray's banter continued. Natsu scoffed at the raven head's words, shoving Gray back just as quickly, "Says you!"

"What's that supposed to mean, _Flamehead?"_ Gray elbowed the pinkett again, although this time with a little more force than before.

The pinkett stumbled, rolling his onyx eyes at Gray's childishness. He turned to face him. Natsu pointed his sandwich at Gray, eyes narrowed. "It means you're a kid, _Ice Princess_."

"That's it!" Gray stuffed the whole ham sandwich in his mouth in one giant bite. Now with both of his hands-free, he launched himself at the pinkett. Natsu yelped, stepping back trying to get out of the way, but instead, he tumbled over his own foot, landing flat on his butt. The asphalt didn't show him any mercy.

Gray – who didn't anticipate the fall and was caught off guard– fell on top of him.

Levy glanced up from her phone, with a 'pop' she let go off the straw of her Iced Mocca and pushed her lips. She shook her head, looking back down in her phone again as if nothing was happening between the two. They weren't worth her time.

Unfortunately, Juvia couldn't do the same and ignore them. The girl let out a deep sigh. She stood up from her seat and walked over to the two men. As she walked, she put her navy blue hair up in a tight bun, ready to kick their ass if needed to get them to stop with their arguing for just a day. They had already ruined her perfect relaxing day with their bickering and fighting. She won't let them ruin others

Gray was kicking – or trying to, it was hard to tell – Natsu's face while Natsu had Gray under his arm in a tight headlock. A small crowd had gathered around them. Someone even snapped a picture.

"That's it!"Juvia yelled out as she pushed both of the immature, little boys apart. "What the hell is wrong with you guys?"

Natsu pointed his finger at Gray, "He started it!"

Juvia glared at him. "What are you two?" Gray snickered at the comment. She turned her attention to the raven head, "Shut up _Dope_."

Juvia isn't normally mean, but when she is…well then it hurts to sit down.

The guys walked inside Natsu's apartment, both with a small limp. Juvia walked in behind them, slamming the door shut.

Natsu and Gray visibly winched.

Levy was seated on one of the chairs, leaving the love seats for Natsu and Gray. They huffed at each other but took their seats without any noise. No one was ready for another round of Juvia beating up their asses.

Juvia went straight to the kitchen, eyeing the guys as she went. From the fridge, she brought some ice cubes and placed them in a plastic bag and handed it over the boys.

They both mumbled a 'thanks' as they took the mini ice packs from the bluenette.

Levy finally looked up from her phone. Juvia had avoided their faces when she hammered them earlier.

Levy lowered her eyes fighting off a laugh. She pushed her lips, but the smile that was tugging at the corners were still visible. _'They so deserved it.'_

Natsu and Gray rolled their eyes.

Her phone dinged, she looked at it briefly. The smile that graced her face mer seconds ago was nowhere to be seen. Gray and Natsu sat up straight when they saw the look of dread in her eyes.

Levy placed her phone inside her jacket, started talking before any of them could ask.

"You can't ignore it forever." She said, her eyes focused strictly on the pinkett. It was almost the same thing Gray had said to him earlier. Levy never takes Gray's side, so when she repeated his words, Natsu knew Gray was actually right, something that happens very rarely.

Juvia opened her mouth to say something, but she closed it. She wanted to say the same thing. Levy continued, "It has been two months since shooting started and you haven't even visited yet. People are talking and not in the way we want them too. Fairy Tail can't do any interviews or anything about it, because no one is – _technically_ – lying. They can't do an interview saying, 'these are just rumors' because we aren't there. They can't even lie. The whole project it getting fucked up because of this."

Natsu winched. He had never heard Levy curse before. Ever.

"Show him the article," Gray said from his place in the chair. "The one that you found this morning."

Levy didn't respond, but she pulled her phone out of her pocket, scrolling down in speed, before turning it toward Natsu so that he could read the article that _Sorcerer Weekly_ had published this morning.

Who was the author of it, you ask? Their very own Cana Alberona. Natsu groaned. Levy turned the screen back at her, reading it out loud.

""' _Natsu Dragneel, the famous author of 'Angel & Dragon', his debut novel, has yet to make a set visit. The shooting of the movie based on the novel started January 20 after holding a script read on the 11th. It was rushed because as we all know, Lucy Heartfilia – who is starting in this live-action adaptation as Rushi – is going to be on a year-round vacation from starting in December 2016._

 _The shooting will mostly be done in Clover town and the Heargeon part of the movie will be shot in Cedar Town._

 _The sets are full of life. Hundreds of fans visiting and cheering their favorite star. As we know it has some of the biggest A-list actors in Fiore in the movie. Shooting is going well as we have seen some of the behind the screen videos that have already started coming out on various social media sites, but what is missing from this perfect scenario is the author of the novel who had yet to visit any of the sets.'_ "

Levy paused, giving Natsu a disapproving look.

"' _It has almost been two months and Natsu Dragneel has yet to visit the set. What is strange is that he was present throughout the shooting of his action novel 'Fire breath'. Some are saying that maybe there has been some conflicts going on between Natsu Dragneel and Fairy Tail. Others are saying that since he wasn't included in the casting this is how he is showing his disapproval. Though his manager Miss. Levy McGarden states that he couldn't come because of his busy schedule._

 _But we haven't seen Mr. Dragneel anywhere since the script reading of 'Angel & Dragon'. Hence the conflict rumors._

 _Whatever the case is, it is attracting a lot of attention. Maybe this is what the production wants in the first place. As there is no such thing as bad publicity.'_ "

"Want me to read the one that came out right now? Cana wrote that one too."

There was no argument after that. There was no place for it.

Levy called the Fairy Tail office and schooled a date for their visit. They will be there before the 13th of this month. An interview will be held on the 17th.

Natsu wanted to say no. He wanted to argue. But no one was listening to him.

* * *

 _March 13_ _th_ _, 2016_

Clover town has always had a drowsy effect on Natsu. He had only come here twice before. Once for a book signing and the other for an Author talk. Both times the small town had him wrapped.

A car was waiting for them at the airport. A tall man standing next to it. He had blue-ish black hair and was clicking selfie's with his tongue out.

Natsu raised an amused eyebrow. Levy cleared her throat to get the man's attention.

The man looked up, smiling and Natsu had an eerie feeling about it. His smile seemed….insane somehow. Natsu nervously gulped.

The man walked toward them, his long legs diapering the distance between them. He held his hand up. Levy meets it halfway through.

"Assistant Director Bickslow, at your service mam'." He had a southern accent in his speech, stretching the word 'mam'.

Levy gave him a firm shake and a warm smile. "They let the AD's run errands now?"

Bickslow smiled, "Only if it's for the important people."

Levy nodded like she understood. "Levy McGarden." She turned back and gestured to Natsu. "And this is Natsu Dragneel."

Natsu gave him a curt nod before shaking his hand.

"The one and only!" Bickslow laughed. It was loud and booming, attracting others attention at them. Natsu fixed his scarf.

Bickslow handed Levy a folder, containing their schedule for the trip. He opened the car door for them.

"Hop on' we got a lon' day ahead"

Natsu gave a small 'thank you' before getting in.

"It's gonna be a busy day, huh?" he asked cheekily.

Levy hummed in agreement, already finished reading over the five-page schedule sheet.

The car ride was silent, except for Bickslow talking every now and then about the weather or recent events.

It amazed Natsu how many topics he had covered in the past 20 minutes. Levy didn't reply once to any of his questions or even attempted to have a conversation. She just pulled out her phone and started writing whatever she writes all day. One of these days Natsu was going to take that phone off her hand and read it, even if it's the last thing he does. Since Levy didn't put an ounce in the conversation it was left on Natsu's shoulder. He tried his best to keep up with Bickslow, but the moment he caught up, Bickslow was already talking about something else.

Natsu looked at Levy helplessly but the bluenette didn't steal a glance his way.

"We are here!" Bickslow announced over his shoulder.

Natsu blew out a breath. They couldn't reach there sooner.

There were people gathered around a mile away, with flowers, speakers – shouting things that Natsu can't make the words – and with boards.

' _Fan's'_ Natsu thought as the car passed by them.

They all screamed at the car. It wasn't his fans, Natsu knew that much. They didn't even know he was here. But they were fans of his book and of course Loki's. Some might even belong to Lucy.

"People are gettin' crazy ever since the set's location got leaked."

"How did it get leaked?" Natsu asked.

Bickslow raised a brow, as if the answers was obvious. Natsu could see the man's expression in the mirror.

' _Maybe it didn't?'_ he thought. When Bickslow answered, Natsu's suspicion was confirmed.

"It just did."

A large golden gate opened and the car rushed in. It was small community next to the FT's production house, only used for 'on location' shooting.

The golden gate was in between it and the rest of the world.

The car turned left, swiftly getting passed the mob.

There were more people inside then there was outside. Natsu let out a long sigh, shifting his shoulder bag from one to another as he got out of the car.

A man met them outside.

"Mest Gryder, Head of security. If there is any kind of problem just tell me and we will see through it."

Levy nodded in a thank you.

"I will tell someon' to drop your bags at the hotel. Don't ya' worry about it." Bickslow said throwing the keys at Mest. He glared at him. Bickslow just smiled, walking slowly away. "If ya' follow me now," he said over his shoulder, "I'll give ya' a lit' tour."

"I have to meet Mavis." Levy says fixing her bag. "Where is she?" the bluenette asked.

"The building behind ya', 3rd floor." Bickslow responded.

"Thanks." She said before turning to the pinkett, "Natsu you go with him, I will catch up with you later."

"Levy!" Natsu grabbed her arm almost immediately, pulling her to stop,

"I –"

Levy raised an eyebrow, her head tilted a little to the side. "I, what?" Her voice dared him to continue.

The pinkett gulped, "I- I will be waiting for you." He says, awkwardly letting go of her hand, dusting some invisible dirt from her jacket. He smiled.

"Good." The tone told everybody that the conversation was over. Spinning around her heels Levy confidently walked toward the building.

"Scary." Bickslow said under his breath. Natsu couldn't agree with him more.

Levy turned back, watched as Natsu somehow dragged himself with Bickslow. She smiled, he needed this.

Natsu had been clingy lately. He had always been clingy. It wasn't anything new. Actually it was one of the first things that Gray had told her about the pinkett.

They thought the habit probably generated from his childhood. He was always scared of people going away and leaving him behind.

But lately he had gotten more clingy, if that was even possible.

He's scared. She gets it. Everyone does. But it wasn't her battle and it wasn't her fear.

It's his and he has to be the one to face it; no matter how scared he is. No matter how bad this ends, it's his fight and his the one, who has to fight it.

Because if she could, she would had fought it for him. And she knew Gray and Juvia would too.

But they couldn't. No matter how much they wanted to.

Levy sighs, bringing out her phone again. Another article had come out. Again it's by Cana. She pushed her lips glaring at the screen. _'Are we paying her to write this much about us? Doesn't she has anything else to do?'_

A girl bumps into her. When she looks up from her phone screen she finally noticed the amount of people that were around her.

The red haired girl muttered a small apology, before passing her, a giant board on her hand.

There were so many people out here. Chances of knowing someone in here were….zero. Fire breath was nothing like that. This was the difference between small and big production houses. Some utilizes everything they got, others throws everything they can get their hands on.

' _Waste of money.'_ She muttered to herself.

She walked inside, taking unknown turns, trying to find the director's office herself. Mavis has told her that they need to be prepare for the interview.

"It has to be worthy of the hype it created." The girl told her over phone.

Levy couldn't agree more.

People are expecting something from this movie and if they fail to deliver it, then it will be the end… all of their careers.

Levy took another turn, she was looking at her phone when Levy heard it. It took her completely by surprise. So much that for a moment, she just stood there in shock. The silent was somehow even more nerve racking. She turned around frantically a second later, shorts strands of blue hair whipping in the air as she tried to find the source of the voice.

For a single passing second, she thought she heard wrong. But when she heard it again, she was sure of it.

She knew that voice

There are thing in life we never forget. We can't, no matter how much we try. It either too painful or such a happy memory that it burn into our skull, never letting us forget it, for the rest of our days. For Levy _his_ voice was like that.

Forever wedged into her brain.

She wanted to forget it. She wanted to move on, like how she tells Natsu to move on. But in the back of her mind she knew that it wasn't possible.

And it never will be.

First loves are like ghosts. It lingers. You can't hide from it, you can't run away from it and no matter how much you try you can't escape from it.

And to her he was a ghost.

The slight haze that her mind was in cleared when she heard his laugher – again – bouncing off the walls, just coming across the hall next to her. It snapped her back to reality.

Quickly she hid herself in the corner. She heard the footsteps coming closer. Her heart began beating inside of her chest like a drum.

"Oi! Don't fucking lie!"

She step closer to wall, hoping to make herself invisible. _'Don't be him. Please don't be him.'_ Levy took a slight glance at the direction they were coming from.

She already knew that it was him, no matter how much she willed herself otherwise.

There was only one person in the entire word who could talk like that. Loud yet calm. And she knew it was him.

And then she saw him.

He looked different from how he looked few months ago when Gray set him up with her in a blind date. She was lucky that night when he didn't recognized her.

The restaurant was too dark, the candle lights were too dim and with her broken voice she was someone else that night.

Though she did recognized him. The moment he stepped inside the restaurant she recognized him.

How could she forget him?

The person she left standing in the rain 12 years ago. That felt like it was forever ago but the pain makes it feel like it was just yesterday.

Now as she looks at him, in daylight with no dark grey clouds hovering over them or some crappy candle glow – and without his piercing red eyes seeing through her soul – she could count the amount of change in him.

He wasn't lanky anymore. Even his muscles had muscles. The growth sprout probably hit him after she left because somehow he seems even taller than before.

The number of piercing increased. 5 in each ear. Each of his ears had five piercings in them. The only part of his body that could see that didn't had multiple piercing on it was his left eyebrow with only one piercing. The one that they got together in high school.

She turned her head back, her hand clutched in to her chest. Closing her eyes she chanted, ' _don't think about it. Don't do it. Don't –'_

The footsteps came closer, only few a few feet away from her hiding spot. She held her breath, listening to them as they passed her.

"True. They lost by three goals! Why didn't you watched?" another voice asked.

"What did I tell ya'? I've been busy. Lucy's working out like crazy. It's driving me nuts."

The red head walking with him waved his hands over his body, "When she has a trainer like you…" the guy started laughing.

He only grumbled as a reply.

When the sounds reduces to whispers and then to nothing, Levy still stayed there. Unable to move. Unable to breath. Unable to forget.

His name leaves her lips in a whisper, but it was more like a silent plea, " _Gajeel Redfox_."

She wanted him to save her again. From what though? There were no abusing parents. There were no bullies.

The only person that was hurting her was Levy herself.

His words ringing in her ear. Levy swore she heard the thunder too.

" _If we meet again, I swear I won't let ya' leave."_

But Levy knew that she will. Leaving, running away it's what she's always good at.

* * *

 _Leave me some thoughts?_


	16. Chapter 16

Friday is still going to be the update day…just don't know which Friday it will be. I'm really sick so yeah…With chapter 20, the Q&A will be posted (Don't worry just some of it will be there). So if you have anything that you want to ask to me or my Beta or the character regarding this story, about us or why the earth moves around the sun, then just ask away.

It's fun, so do join in.

As always **Peacerockgirl123 did all the hard work** and I'm sitting here looking pretty, taking the fame. I touched in few places – as always – so **all mistakes are mine.**

 **Dates are important** and hope you guys enjoy.

* * *

 **Reality Vs Fiction**

Chapter 15

I know you

* * *

 _March 13_ _th_ _, 2016_

It was an important part of his life that they were shooting. Of course, they didn't know that. Natsu didn't felt like telling them either.

Growing up people thought of Natsu as a nerd – though he didn't disagree with it, he never agreed either. He wasn't a nerd. He was more of a geek. There's a difference. But people hardly seemed to care about it. And Natsu stopped trying to explain it after the seventeenth time.

He never complained about it though, instead, he accepted it with an open heart. He didn't knew where he belonged. He didn't knew how to play football like Gray and cheerleading with Lucy didn't seemed like a good idea.

So playing Dungeon and Dragons in the small room of Literature Club with five other people who seemed to be just as socially awkward as him, became a huge part of his freshman year. It was his way of fitting in, finding his own crew.

Being a geek, it suited him. It was better than running around the field, tackling people for a ball. He never understood football and possibly never will.

But, during gym class one day – sophomore year – his gym teacher Mr. Precht Gaeblog – a tall lanky middle aged blonde man with an unprecedented widow's peak – somehow scouted him onto the school football team.

Mr. Precht loved Makeover movies. He always wanted to take one of his students under his wing and transform them into something else. Maybe he had seen one of the said movies the night before he picked Natsu for the team.

Which was the most reliable theory, everyone could come up with.

Still no one understood _what_ he saw in Natsu. There were others who may had been better options than the pinkett, who probably knew the difference between 3-4 defense and 4-3 defense.

But Mr. Precht was as adamant as they come.

Three months later, after days of training, working out in the sun and beating themselves to the pulp, it was time to shine. When the football season started, everyone was waiting for Natsu to rise up to the moment as a linebacker. Unfortunately, none of that happened because Natsu sucked. It was sad to watch.

Almost unbearable.

However through all those tortures, Natsu stuck to it, taking on the opponent head on which was one of the reasons Mr. Precht never seemed to give up on him. He played in his senior year as a linebacker, doing the 'best' pass Mr. Precht has seen over the years.

Not everyone agreed with that opinion as expected.

It was hard to not give up. He wanted to give up, so many times that he lost count. It wasn't because of his pride or to annoy Gray by ruining his game. Natsu was there because Lucy was a part of the cheerleading team.

It was one of the highlights of his high school career. Every time the boys beat his ass up, Lucy would handle the wounds and motivate him and sometimes – most of the time – even beat the other boys up for him.

She would bring him water, make joke about how bad he plays, threaten the boy who teased him and every time he got knocked down she would tell him to get back up and tackle those assholes down.

He was…living for those little moments back then.

It seemed so simple now that Natsu thinks about it. As he watches girls dress up in their uniforms and boys ready to go out and recreate the game he wrote in his book, it all seems so simple.

He had opportunities, hundreds of them to tell her or to leave her. He had a choices, but in the end, in reality, he chose nothing. If he had maybe, just maybe, he might have had the same ending as Ustan.

Natsu never realized that, not until this moment. He never saw his life through someone else's eyes before. He never saw the flaws in his story, never was it pointed out at him by a stranger's finger.

The pinkett sighed, rubbing his face with his hand.

The people surrounding him were busy. It was the last shot of the day and they had been working since dawn. Making a movie was hard. It had only been a few hours and Natsu already felt completely drained.

The girl that stood next to him, Bisca, said something into her walkie-talkie.

Then to the white-haired cameraman talked in to his walkie-talkie. Everyone suddenly seemed to be in a hurry.

Something was going on. There was a new energy in the air. Natsu sat up, looking around, confused.

He spotted Mavis standing next to stands instructing the extras. A pink haired girl was hiding behind her, holding some papers. Natsu had caught her glancing over at him twice already. He was about to ask Bisca who that girl was when he saw _her_.

It was like déjà vu.

She was standing in the stands with other girls. Her hair was in a side ponytail held in place by a blue ribbon. Some strands framed her face. She was wearing the uniform too, same as every other girls with her. But she just radiated a different set of lights and beauty.

She was all he could see.

White and blue smashed together. It was the color she had always wanted it to be. That's how Natsu got the idea for the school's colors for _'Angel & Dragon'. _She once told him that she wanted to wear those colors because their school's cheerleading outfit was 'horrible'.

"Who in their dumb mind thought that orange and pink goes well together?" Natsu shrugged, having no idea if it was a rhetorical question or not. Lucy continued. "You know what will be cool? White and blue. That's would be a cool outfit."

For a moment that was all he was seeing.

A sixteen-year-old girl leaning next to him complaining about her dress while dressing his wounds as he tried not to winch.

Inadvertently, Natsu stood up from his seat near the camera. The world around him fell into a dead silence as he walked. He was in a trance. All of his focus was solely on her as he walked.

He didn't saw anyone. The whole world could had burned then and Natsu wouldn't had noticed it.

If he could go back in time, this would've been the time when he would tell her. That night when the game ended, on the school roof, under the fireworks.

Wasn't that was the plan in the first place?

Why didn't he tell her?

Why didn't he just confess all the emotions he was feeling at that very moment when she was his side.

Was he afraid of her saying no?

Was he afraid of being rejected?

For years he asked himself those question, but he always came up empty.

In his trance, Natsu barely felt the hand on his shoulder that halted him in his steps. He turned abruptly towards where the hand was coming from, a word in the tip of tongue for the person who stopped him, but his words died in his throat once he came face-to-face with his manager.

Levy shook her head. "She doesn't know that you are here. Wait until the shoot ends. If you talk to her right now, she'll lose her focus and wouldn't be able to finish the shot. You don't want to make a scene, do you? I suggest you come and sit down next to me."

The pinkett stared at her for a few seconds, her words playing in his mind, before turning his glance back to the stands. Lucy was doing warm-ups. A giant of a man was standing next to her. His back was turned toward them so Natsu couldn't see his face, but some of his metal piercing caught the lights. He seemed familiar, Natsu concluded, but he can't put a name to the frame.

Natsu turned back to Levy. He nodded in understanding and followed her back to his chair.

It wasn't an important scene that they were shooting. Just a filler before the climax.

Well, to everyone else that's what it was, but for Natsu, it was one of the biggest nights of his life. That was the night he realized his feelings toward her. This was the night the world as he knew it changed forever.

That was the night he knew he was in love with Lucy Heartfilia.

Natsu sighed. He rubbed the back of his neck. He never wrote what really happened in the book. Before the publishing he edited it out, changing it to some simple conversation. For that it never made its way into the movie either.

He was glad that he edited it out. He couldn't imagine what Lucy would have thought of him if he left it in the final copy.

The cameraman, a man with snow-blond hair and the height of a giant, sat next to him. Natsu gave him a smile when he looked up at the pinkett as he sat back down. The man smiled back before he introduced himself.

"Elfman Strauss, head camera operator."

"Natsu Dragneel, writer?" Natsu ended the sentence with an awkward question.

The man laughed, giving Natsu's back a quick pat. "Why was that a question?"

Natsu cracked a smile, "I really don't know."

"Nervous?" Elfman asked as he adjusted the camera's aperture.

Natsu glanced over at him, before looking back at the set. "Should I be?"

Elfman looked at him from the corner of his eye. "A man doesn't get nervous." He responded.

"Okay, Mr. Man," Both men looked over as Mavis approached them. She gave them a warm smile as she took her seat. She nodded her head toward Natsu and Levy in greeting before turning to Elfman, "You're scaring him off."

Elfman laughed, before going back to his work.

Mavis reassured Natsu, "Don't worry. If we mess this up your fans will mess up our lives. We can't let that happen." She laughed.

Natsu chuckled while nodding. "You're right about that."

The two laughed again before turning serious. Mavis picked up the megaphone as she called for everyone's attention. "Okay people, get ready for the practice _Martini shot_ (last shot of the day) and then we will do the finale take!"

A loud cheer answered her.

They did a quick rehearsal shot and half an hour later the final take was done.

"And….CUT!" Mavis yelled through the megaphone.

Everyone started too applauded and congratulating each other for doing a great job. Natsu sat there awkwardly nodding and smiling at them.

"Join us for dinner," Mavis said as she picked up her copy of the script in her hands and tucking her glasses into her pocket. Natsu looked at her, brows knitted together. She looked up at him. There were dark circles under her eyes. Her hair was put up in a messy bun. Although she looked drained and ready to pass out, her smile was genuine. She really wanted him to join them.

Natsu thought for a moment. "I don't want to intrude." He said.

"Nonsense! It's a team dinner. We do it every week. Also, today is quite special, because you and Ms. McGarden will be joining us." Natsu opened his mouth to argue but Mavis caught on and stopped him before he could get a word out. "Don't say no."

There was a moment of silence before Levy cut in. "We'll be there." The bluenette answered her for both of them. Natsu looked at her in a pleading way, but she didn't bat a glance in his direction. Something in the tone of her voice told Natsu not to argue.

Natsu looked back at Mavis and smiled.

"7 o'clock at the hotel restaurant. I'll see you guys there." The blonde said walking away.

They packed up quickly before exiting the building. Bickslow was again assigned to drive Levy and Natsu to the hotel.

Natsu was about to get inside the car when he noticed someone in his peripheral vision. He turned around to face the person and almost did a double take when his eyes locked onto the man's red orbs. He probably didn't noticed Natsu, but the pinkett did.

Natsu looked down at Levy who was already sitting in the car looking at her phone. He looked back up at the black-haired brute.

"Natsu, ya' getting in?" Bickslow asked from the driver's seat.

"Yeah. I'm just looking for someone." One last glance behind him and he was inside the car. Now he knows where he's seen him before.

Their room was on the eighth floor. Levy pushed her bangs out of her face before punching down the number in the keypad. Natsu awkwardly stood beside her.

She sighed. "What? This isn't your room?"

"I –"

"Natsu, I'm tired. I…just want to sleep. Can you do me a favor and tell Mavis that I can't come to the dinner tonight?" With that, she pulled open the door, went inside and slammed it shut.

He wasn't surprised by the fact she wasn't going. He knew Levy long enough to know that.

He just wanted to ask her about _him_.

Natsu sighed. He slung his bag over his shoulder and opened his own door.

The room was painted in sunset yellow that was almost the color of Lucy's hair. It didn't help his situation at all. He tossed his laptop bag onto the king-sized bed and threw himself onto the couch. It was so soft that he sunk right in.

He felt tired and hungry, but his mind had other plans. Natsu couldn't stop thinking about the man he saw earlier. It was like his mind refused to let him stop thinking.

Sitting up straight, he rubbed his face with the palm of him hand. He knew who he saw today at the studio. He was positive that it was him. The guy she told him about two and a half years ago.

It was Gajeel Redfox, Juvia's cousin.

Natsu never knew much about Levy or her past. She kept to herself most of the time. Except for _that_ time when she got drunk and told him about her first love.

Luckily, she didn't remember about it in the morning after and Natsu's plan was to never tell her for her own good and for his.

Levy and Gajeel never met each other, not once. Levy didn't came to Gray's wedding. She wanted to keep personal and professional relations at their own separate places. Though that changed over the years, she still was never open to anyone about anything. No one pried her for answers. They all respected each other's privacy and wishes.

She'll tell them when she's ready. They were waiting for that.

She did however came to Gray and Juvia's 3rd wedding anniversary, but that time Gajeel couldn't come because he got himself a job as an actress' personal trainer.

Even then Natsu didn't know that this Gajeel was _that_ Gajeel.

It's funny how fate works sometimes. It doesn't matter what you want because it will happen nevertheless. It was the only explanation Natsu could came up for what happened next.

Cause who would've ever guessed that three months later Gray would set her up with Gajeel in a blind date?

Natsu tried to warn her. He didn't want her to go unprepared. He didn't want her to be hurt again, but she didn't listen.

Half an hour later, she came to his apartment, soaked by the heavy rain that was falling outside that night. Despite that, Natsu knew she was crying. Her eyes were red, her cheeks were puffed and pink by the cold wind.

He didn't ask her questions. He silently ushered he in, got her some towels and made a big mug of hot cocoa.

"How did you know?" She asked after minutes of silence.

The pinkett took a sip from his own cup before answering. "You told me."

Levy looked at him, confused, but then she smiled. "Oh."

And that was the end of the conversation. They never talked or mentioned anything about it. They never needed to.

"Why is everything so complicated?" He asked out loud. "Why is life so messed up?"

His phone ringed in answer. Natsu sighed as he fished the phone out of his coat's pocket. His brother's name flashed on the screen.

He wasn't expecting that. Zeref hardly ever called him.

"Hello?"

"Natsu, are you in Clover Town?" His brother's voice flooded through the phone.

"Hello to you too." Natsu rolled his eyes.

"Just answer me pinky."

Natsu rolled his eyes again and scratched his head, "Yeah. Why?"

"I'm also in Clover Town." _'Great.'_ Natsu thought.

"Really?'' Natsu got up and slowly walked over to the mini fridge. There was hardly anything to eat. He took out a beer. "Where are you staying?'' He asked.

"At the office." Zeref responded.

"Why?" then he shook his head. ' _Stupid'_ He knew why. His brother was a world class skinflint. "Come here. You can take a shower and get a decent night's rest. When are you leaving anyway?"

"Tomorrow morning." Was the quick reply.

"Then stay here for the night."

"You sure?" Zeref asked.

"Yeah. That's why you called, right?"

"Yeah."

"You can even come with me to the team dinner if you want. Levy ditched me and I don't want to go alone." Natsu suggested.

"Sure. I will see you then. And don't use all the pillows. Put one aside for me."

"See ya' later." He said as he rolled his eyes, cutting of the line. He quickly sent Zeref a text with the room number and password. After that, he went straight to the shower.

Natsu wasn't ready for the dinner. He wasn't when he got dressed. He wasn't when he walked into the elevator. He wasn't when he signed the teenage girl's notebook who was inside the elevator, squalling about how much she loves his work despite only being able to name 'Angel & Demon'.

He still wasn't when the host led him to the private room where the dinner was taking place. He wasn't when he opened the door and everyone turned their attention to him.

He was most definitely not ready for the look in her eyes.

Lucky for him, Lucy didn't spare him a glance.

Which was, now that he thought about it, was even worse.

Natsu wasn't ready for this dinner. Natsu wasn't ready for _her_.

Loke waved at him. He was sitting next to Lucy. Mavis was sitting at the opposite end, keeping an eye on everyone. There were a few other people there too, but Natsu hardly knew any of them.

The table was full of food and booze, more than they could finish. Empty beer bottles were taking up most of the table.

Elfman patted to the chair next to him and Natsu quickly made a beeline for it.

"How are you feeling?" Mavis asked. She had a few papers in front of her.

"Great. Sorry, Levy couldn't come. Jet leg I think."

Mavis smiled, nodding in understanding. "Well, we are all acquaintances here so don't be shy."

Loke turned towards Natsu. A smile tugging at his lips. "He sure is a shy guy, isn't he? But I like you. And I like your books too. I didn't read all the way through, but my manager, Karen, read it to me. Was it something like Fire Breathing or Fire Breath? I saw the movie too but I don't remember much. But," he slapped his hand on the table, proving to everyone in the room that he indeed was drunk "I love Black Fire! It was awesome!"

Mavis laughed, easing everyone down.

"A man doesn't get drunk." Elfman muttered.

Evergreen chuckled beside him. "Maybe you weren't a man last week. 'Cause I clearly remember how you were flirting with the palm tree in the lobby. Or maybe you are into that?" she smiled a teasing smile before turning back to talk to another girl named Bisca.

Natsu had to bit the inside of his cheek to stop himself from laughing out loud at Elfman's expressions.

"A man doesn't laugh at other man's dismay," Elfman grumbled, taking a sip from his drink.

The pinkett's smile broadened.

Suddenly, the door opens. A waitress poked her head inside, her red hair flowing over her shoulder. The whole room looked at her.

"I like your hair!" Loke said, again slapping over the table.

Half of the people rolled their eyes.

The girl smiled nervously, somewhat unsure of what to do. She cleared her throat. "Um- Mr. Dragneel?" she smiled at Natsu, but her eyes kept on drifting back to Loke. Elfman snorted "There is a- a man outside. He says he's with you?"

Natsu rose up from his chair, nodding. "He is." The pinkett looked over at Mavis. "I hope you don't mind. My brother was in town and I–"

"We won't mind," She said with a warm smile. She nodded toward the waitress. "Bring him in."

Natsu walked out of the room and followed the waitress into the lobby.

Zeref was standing next to the bar, drink in hand. Tousled hair, slight stubbles and an untidy shirt sticking out from his jacket. He was attracting all the females' attention in the room.

Natsu rolled his eyes as he walked up to his brother.

"You look badass." He said as he leaned against the counter.

Zeref gave him a side glance before quickly finishing his drink. He tried to fix his shirt but didn't get that far before giving up. "I'm hungry."

Natsu laughs. "They don't feed you, do they?"

"It costs money."

"Not your money," Natsu replied as he leads him to the room.

Zeref shrugged, trying to tame down his hair with his hands. He looked over at Natsu, whose hair was as messy as his. He sighed. "Same thing."

"But eating here is different?" Natsu looked at him over his shoulder, a brow rising.

Zeref shrugged again. "Not my money."

"Again never was your money. It's the governments."

"Which is tectonically our money." Zeref stated.

Natsu opened his mouth to argue back but stopped himself. It wasn't worth it. "Whatever." He muttered before opening the door.

All conversation in the room halted as the brothers entered.

Bisca choked on her drink. Evergreen whistled. Elfman huffed. Loke gave a nod then continued to talk with the girl next to him. Lucy smiled.

But it wasn't for Natsu. It was directed at his Zeref.

It hurt. Natsu won't lie. It really did hurt. She ignored him like he wasn't even in the room but she still smiled at Zeref.

It hurt.

Yet, he swallowed it down. He didn't let it show on his features. He smiled at the crowd. He knew he deserved it. Natsu looked around for Mavis. She wasn't in her seat.

"Guys this is my bro–" Natsu started but he quickly cut off mid-sentence.

"We can't work like this." A voice drifted out from the corridor, making him pause "You call and you keep on calling them until they pick up. And when they do than –" Mavis stopped mid-sentence. Her brows scrunched up as she stared at the man standing in front of her.

The whole room was in dead silent.

Natsu looked passed her to see the pink-haired girl standing next to her, who was trying to hide behind the door.

"Aries?"

Loke slammed the table with his hand. Everyone stopped staring at Zeref to look at him. Mavis and Zeref forced themselves to look at him as well. He pointed an accusing finger straight at Aries.

"I know you!" He yelled.

* * *

 _leave me some thoughts..._


End file.
